Sou muito mais do que pareço
by Serena Frost
Summary: Benny parte para um treinamento de feiticeiros com a sua avó e Sarah e os outors partem em uma viagem deixando Ethan sozinho. Até que ele se reencontra com uma velha amiga de infância, Kelly. Passam se 2 anos e Sarah e os outros voltam e encontram Ethan com Kelly mas Sarah não confia nela. Será que Sarah tem razão ou será que não?
1. Adeus ao Presente e Olá ao Passado

Olá, eu sei que deve ser estranho eu estar a por outra história visto que eu ainda não acabei a outra mas tinha esta ideia na cabeça e não aguentei. Espero que gostem.

* * *

**Eu não posso a Minha Babysitter é um Vampíro.**

* * *

Era um dia normal em Whitechapel… bem um dia normal seria que 5 adolescentes com poderes sobrenaturais estão a lutar contra criaturas misteriosas como vampiros, fantasmas, maldições… pelo que parece a cidade estava cheia destas criaturas mas pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Whitechapel estava a ter um dia que qualquer outra cidade teria. Pelo menos era o que pensava um rapaz de 15 anos, um dos 5 adolescentes que protegiam Whitechapel das suas criaturas.

Bem, se calhar o termo criaturas é um pouco exagerado. Ele mesmo não era propriamente… normal. Ele também era diferente. Era um vidente! Era especial, tal como os seus amigos. Três deles eram vampiros e o seu melhor amigo era um feiticeiro. Talvez era muita coisa para um rapaz adolescente. Mas hoje seria diferente. Os seus amigos tinham-lhe pedido para ele esperar por eles no portão da escola depois das aulas. Disseram que tinham algo para lhe contar. Mas o que seria? Mais "aventuras" é que não podia ser.

- Hei, Ethan. – chamou Benny, o seu melhor amigo, enquanto saía da escola – A Sarah e os outros ainda não chegaram?

- Não. – respondeu o vidente – A Sarah e Rory devem estar a sair agora da aula de Francês e Erica deve andar por aí a insultar as pessoas.

- Sim, ela era muito mais fixe quando era "nerd" como tu e eu. – disse o feiticeiro com um suspiro – Agora passou a uma brasa que só se importa com si mesma.

- Cuidado com o que dizes, o totó. Olha que eu ainda não comi. – ameaçou Erica por detrás de Benny, por sua sorte ela e a Sarah e o Rory ainda estavam a uns metros de distância.

- Então, Erica. Não é preciso esse rodeio tudo. Eu disse "uma brasa". É um elogio. – defendeu-se o rapaz com um sorriso quando a vampira loira chegou perto deles.

Erica mostrou as pressas e mudou a cor dos olhos, o que fez Benny assustar-se e ir para mais perto de Ethan. Este revira os olhos. Erica era sempre assim. Falavam do seu passado como uma "nerd" ela ameaçava logo dar um mordidela. Na verdade, todos sentiam um pouco de falta da velha Erica. Bem, todos menos a própria Erica mas não a podiam mudar.

- Erica calma-te, lá. – pediu Sarah a melhor amiga.

- Okay! Mas tu vais apanha-las, Benny. – disse Erica enquanto voltava para o seu estado normal.

- Bem, agora que estamos todos aqui, podem-me dizer o que têm para me contar? – perguntou Ethan com um sorriso no rosto.

Então os rostos de todos escureceram (menos o de Erica). Ethan percebeu que não podiam ser boas notícias.

- Ethan, eu vou-me embora. A minha avó disse-me que eu tenho de fazer um treinamento qualquer de feiticeiros mas eu nem sei onde é. Ouve-me amigo, desculpa. – explicou Benny.

- Tu vais te embora, Benny? - O sorriso de Ethan desapareceu. O Benny ia-se embora! Não, tinha de ser mentira. Alguma piada dele mas não podia ser verdade.

- Ethan. A Erica, o Rory e eu também nós vamos embora. – disse Sarah pondo a mão no ombro de Ethan, chamando assim a sua atenção – O Conselho diz que temos de fazer uma viagem. É como um ritual de passagem para vampiros.

- O quê?! Vocês também?! – disse Ethan desesperado.

- Desculpa. – disse Sarah tentando conter as lágrimas.

- Então vão se todos embora. Por quanto tempo? – perguntou o vidente.

- 2 anos. – responderam todos em uníssom.

Ethan tirou a mão de Sarah do seu ombro. Iria perder os seus amigos durante 2 anos, juntamente com a rapariga que a amava. O mundo ia acabar. Queria perguntar se havia alguma maneira de ele ir com um deles mas se houve-se eles já teriam dito. Só faltava saber uma coisa.

- Quando é que se vão embora? – perguntou o vidente com um olhar desesperado.

- Vamos embora está noite. – respondeu Rory – Desculpa, companheiro. Nós sabíamos que te devíamos ter contado mais cedo mas depois descobrimos que o Benny também se ia embora então pensamos que era melhor contar-te hoje para a dor não durar muito tempo.

- Não faz mal, Rory. Apenas vou sentir a vossa falta, malta. – disse Ethan tentando não chorar.

- Nós também vamos sentir a tua falta. – disse Benny com um sorriso triste.

- Eu não! – admitiu Erica.

- Erica! Não podes apenas ser um pouco simpática, pelo menos agora? – perguntou Sarah pondo as mãos nas ancas.

- Só estava a ser honesta. – contra-atacou a vampira loira – Mas se querem simpatia com um "nerd" então é melhor eu ir já para o ponto de encontro. – depois saiu com a sua velocidade vampírica.

- É melhor eu ir com ela para… vocês sabem. Ver se ela não morde ninguém pelo caminho. Até já. – disse Rory saindo também a grande velocidade.

Houve um silêncio no ar. Só se ouvia o som dos pássaros, nada mais. Mas por pouco tempo foi.

- Ouve-me, amigo. É melhor tu contares já a Sarah o que sentes, se não… é _arrivederci_. Estás a perceber. – sucerrou Benny ao ouvido do amigo – Bem, eu tenho que ir. Disse a minha avó que estava em casa as quatro horas e se me atraso ela transforma-me num sapo. Adeus, até daqui a 2 anos. – disse o feiticeiro enquanto se ia embora a correr.

Ethan estava sozinho com a Sarah agora. Ele sabia que lhe tinha de lhe disser mas... . É verdade que ele já enfrentou vários monstros mas ele preferia enfrenta-los todos de uma vez a ter de contar a Sarah que estava apaixonado por ela. Mas se não é agora é daqui a 2 anos. Será que falha a pena. Sofrer esse tempo tudo por não lhe ter contado nada ou dizer lhe agora e viver com a resposta que ela lhe der.

- _Como o Benny diría: "Quem não arrisca não petisca". _– pensou Ethan – Sarah, tenho de te disser uma coisa...

- Sim, Ethan. – disse Sarah com esperança.

Ela tinha esperança que Ethan lhe pedisse para ficar porque se ele lhe pedi-se para ficar era porque sentia alguma coisa por ela. Algo muito mais que amizade. A verdade é que ela não queria fazer essa grande viagem. Queria continuar ali, em Whitechapel. Queria continuar a andar naquela escola por mais estranha que fosse, continuar a ser a Babysitter do Ethan e da Jane, continuar a ter aquela vida que era o mais normal que ela podia ter. Os olhos são o espelho da alma e a sua alma tinha esperança.

- Eu vou sentir muito a tua falta – acabou por disser o vidente.

Ele não tinha conseguido disser mais. As palavras estavam a queimar-lhe a garganta. Ele não conseguia disser mais do que aquilo. Pelo que parecia a primeira opção foi aquela que foi escolhida. Sarah ficou desiludida. Afinal eles os dois não passavam de apenas amigos.

- Eu também, Ethan. – concordou ela depois atrás da Erica e do Rory com a sua super velocidade.

Ethan ia a caminhar para casa. Tinha acabado de ter o pior dia da sua vida. Os seus amigos tinham ido embora e só voltavam daqui a anos e ainda por cima não conseguiu disser a Sarah o que sentia. O que ele queira agora era chegar o mais cedo possível a casa, deitar-se na cama e esperar que aquilo tu era apenas um pesadelo. Sozinho. Durante 2 anos. Pior não podia haver. Então Ethan bateu contra alguma coisa e caiu ao chão.

- Oh! Desculpe. A culpa foi minha. – disse uma voz.

- Não faz mal. Eu é que não estava atento. – desculpou-se Ethan.

Então olhou para a pessoa com quem tinha batido. Era uma rapariga! Ela parecia ter a mesma idade que ele e tinha os cabelos longo de cor bege que lhe tapavam a cara. Ela também tinha caído e com ela os livros e cadernos que agora estava a apanhar.

- Ah! Eu ajudo-te. – ofereceu-se Ethan enquanto apanhava alguns dos livros caídos.

- Muito obrigada. – disse ela quando eles já tinham acabado de apanhar todos os livros.

Algo chamou a atenção de Ethan. No chão, ao pé da perna do banco que estava ao lado dele estava uma bandelete azul escura que refletia alguns raios de sol. Ethan apanhou-a e mostrou a rapariga.

- É tua? – perguntou o vidente.

- Sim, obrigada. – agradeceu ela enquanto pousava os livros no banco.

Ethan deu-lhe o acessório e rapariga pegou nele. Pós-o, lentamente, revelando o rosto angelical de pele clara, lábios como pétalas de flores e olhos azuis-claros. Ethan tinha a sensação que já tinha visto aquele rosto antes.

- Mais uma vez obri… - a rapariga parou de falar quando viu o rosto de Ethan – Esperem aí. Ethan? Ethan Morgan? És mesmo tu?

- Sim mas quem és tu? – perguntou Ethan confuso.

- Tu não te lembras de mim? Olha. "Não, Benny. Eu não vou atirar balões de água em cima da Professora de Matemática. " – imitou a rapariga.

- Eu não acredito. Kelly Stone?

- Eu mesma, Ethan. – disse a rapariga abraçando Ethan

- Mas tu mudaste-te á 5 anos. – disse Ethan enquanto saía levemente do abraço.

- Bem voltei e desta vez é para ficar. – explicou ela com um sorriso.

- Estou a ver. Tu estás linda. – elogiou Ethan

- Obrigada mas tu continuas o mesmo palito de antes. – brincou Kelly observando melhor Ethan – Mas sabes ainda bem que te encontro. Eu estava para ir a Escola Whitechapel High por causa da matrícula e preciso de ajuda. Podes-me disser onde é? – pediu a rapariga.

- Claro. Tens um papel e uma caneta? – perguntou o vidente.

Kelly foi ao monte de livros. Abri um caderno de argolas, rasgou uma página, tirou uma caneta do bolso do casaco de ganga e entregou-as a Ethan. Este começou a escrever as orientações e depois entregou-as a Kelly.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu ela – E toma. – ela deu a Ethan um pedaço de papel e depois pegou nos livros e começou a correr.

Ethan olhou para o papel que tinha vários números escritos com todo o cuidado.

- Hei, Kelly! O que é isto? – perguntou Ethan chamando a atenção da rapariga.

- É o meu número. O quê que tu querias que fosse? – respondeu ela com uma risada – Hei, Ethan. Podes mostrar-me amanhã a escola? – perguntou Kelly ainda com um sorriso na cara.

- Cla… Claro. – gaguejou ele.

Kelly continuou a correr em direção a escola seguindo as orientações de Ethan. Ela estava tão contente por voltar a ver o rapaz de novo.

* * *

Hei, espero que tenham gostado deste primeiro cápitulo desta nova história.

Mas agora sou eu que vós fazo um desafio. Respondam a está pergunta:  
**Que poderes sobre naturais tem a Kelly?**

Quem quiser responder envia-me um PM com a resposta e por favor comentem.


	2. De volta mas

Outro capítulo em tempo recorde! Como agora estou em Férias de Verão vou ter mais tempo para escrever.

Espero que gostem.

* * *

**Não posso A Minha Babysitter é um Vampiro**

* * *

De volta a casa mas...

_2 anos depois._

Sarah, Erica e Rory voavam de volta a Whitechapel. Tinham se passado 2 anos dês que eles viram a sua cidade pela última vez, agora estavam de volta e ansiosos para encontrar os seus amigos. Bem… pelo menos a Sarah e o Rory estavam. Mas nem os resmungos de Erica conseguiam estragar o bom humor da vampira morena. Ela estava cheia de saudades de Ethan. No tempo em que esteve fora pensou. Porquê que ela tinha de esperar por Ethan dar o primeiro passo? Porque ela não pode dizer de uma vez que gosta dele? Claro que Erica ficou logo do lado contra.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Flashback . On . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- Ele é um totó e tu mercês muito melhor do que um vidente doido por banda desenha e jogos de vídeo. Acredita eu digo isto para teu bem, Sarah. – disse Erica no dia antes da partida de volta a Whitechapel, quando Sarah explicou aos amigos o que ia fazer quando encontra-se Ethan.

- Erica, para de dizeres com quem eu devo sair. Tu não és a minha mãe. – ralhou Sarah.

- Não mas sou a tua melhor amiga e sou estou a dizer o que os outros vão pensar quando te virem aos beijos com um "nerd". – explicou a vampira loira começando a ficar zangada.

- Erica, ele não é um "nerd" e além do mais eu amo-o. Por favor! Deixa-me fazer isto. – pediu Sarah temendo que a amiga não desse o braço a torcer.

- Okay, meninas. Calmem-se. – disse Rory pondo-se entre as duas vampiras – Não é preciso estarem a discutir por causa... Mas… agora que penso bem. O Ethan tem duas raparigas giras a discutirem por causa dele. Pof, o rapaz tem sorte!

- Estúpido! – disse Erica empurrando Rory para longe – Ouve, Sarah. Eu quero que tu sejas feliz. Por isso, podes lá disser ao totó que gostas dele. Mas não venhas chorar para o meu ombro se não resultar.

- Obrigada, Erica. – agradeceu Sarah enquanto abraçava Erica.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Flashback . Off . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

O voo tinha sido calmo, tirando aquele bando de patos que tinham sido o pequeno-almoço de Erica. Dentro de alguns minutos chegariam a Whitechapel.

- Hei, malta! Olhem quem está lá em baixo. – gritou Rory apontando o chão.

Sarah e Erica chegaram-se perto de Rory e olharam para onde ele estava a apontar. No passeio mesmo por debaixo deles estava um rapaz de 17 anos, de cabelo castanho, com uma mochila as costas que estava a ler um enorme livro.

- Aquele rapaz não vos é familiar? – perguntou Rory com um sorriso na cara – Leiam o título do livro. – pediu ele vendo que as raparigas não o iriam reconhecer por olho.

As vampiras obedeceram e chegaram-se um pouco mais perto do rapaz. Esconderam-se na copa de uma das árvores e inclinaram-se para a frente, apenas o suficiente para poderem ler o que estava escrito na capa vermelha do livro. Usando as suas visões de vampiros, Sarah e Erica conseguiram perceber as seguintes palavras. _Livro de Feitiços. Como aprender os 4 Elementos para Totós. _Só havia uma única pessoa no mundo que podia estar a ler aquele livro enquanto fazia o caminho em direção a Whitechapel.

- Bem parece que nós não somos os únicos a voltar a casa. – disse Erica enquanto saltava da copa da árvore para trás do rapaz.

Ele virou-se conseguindo assim encontrar a vampira loira que tinha uma cara com desdém. Logo, Sarah juntou-se a eles aparecendo ao lado de Erica.

- Olá, Benny. – disse a vampira morena com um sorriso.

- Olá, Sarah. Olá, Erica. Onde é que está… - então algo caiu em cima de Benny. Algo ou alguém?

- Oh! Desculpa, amigo. – desculpou-se Rory enquanto saía de cima do feiticeiro – Podem ter passado 2 anos mas eu e as aterragens ainda não nos dá-mos bem. – explicou ele enquanto ajudava a levantar o amigo.

- Pois e tu e os livros também devem ter umas questões pendentes, não é? – perguntou Benny enquanto mostrava o livro agora tudo desfeito – _I__nstauraretis__._ – o livro começou a girar no ar até voltar para a mão de Benny totalmente restaurado.

- Como é que tu conseguiste fazer isto? – perguntou Sarah de boca aberta - Tu até nos feitiços mais simples te enganava.

Benny posou a mochila no chão e tirou de lá uma folha de papel.

- Talvez isto vos possa explicar melhor do que eu. – disse ele dando o papel a Sarah até que Erica lho tirou das mãos.

- Um Diploma de Excelência de Feitiçaria! – gritou Erica que nem acreditava no que os seus olhos viam.

- Sim agora sou oficialmente um Mestre Feiticeiro. – respondeu Benny com orgulho.

De repente, uma rasada de vento passou por ele e então… o livro tinha desaparecido!

- Então porque que o livro diz que é para totós? – perguntou Rory com o livro na mão.

- Dá cá isso! – gritou Benny tirando o livro das mãos de Rory – Okay, a magia dos 4 Elementos é a única que eu ainda não consegui dominar. Por isso, eu tenho que estudar.

- Uau! O Benny a dizer que tem de estudar! Estarei a sentir uma pontinha de responsabilidade? – perguntou Erica.

- Porquê? As meninas gostam?! – disse Benny com charme.

- E cá está a criança outra vez. – disse Sarah enquanto revirava os olhos – Olha, Benny. Nós vamos em direção a Whitechapel. Queres boleia? – perguntou a vampira amigavelmente.

- Claro. A minha avó só volta amanhã, por isso tudo bem. – disse Benny com um sorriso – Então, quem é que me leva?

Sarah e Erica inter-olharam-se.

_Minutos depois. Voo recomeçado._

- Isto é tão embaraçoso. – disse Rory que estava a levar Benny as cavalitas.

- Hei, tu também não foste a minha primeira escolha. – contra-atacou Benny mal-humorado.

Sarah e Erica iam a frente dos dois rapazes e tal como o previsto eles tinham chegado a Whitechapel em tempo recorde. A cidade tinha mudado pouco. As casas não tinham mudado, os jardins também não e as pessoas… havia muitas mais do que eles se lembravam. Devem se ter mudado para lá ao longo do tempo.

Agora só faltava fazer uma coisa. Ir a Whitechapel High encontrar Ethan. Benny e Sarah deviam ser o que estavam mais ansiosos por voltar a ver o vidente (claro que devem saber quem é que estava menos ansioso). Quando chegaram ao parque os vampiros aterraram. Era bom estar de volta a casa.

- Bem, o que fazemos agora? – perguntou Rory tão despistado como sempre.

- O quê que tu achas, génio. Vamos a escola ver se encontramos o "Príncipe nerd" da Sarah. – explicou Erica mal-humorada.

- Ele não é um nerd, Erica. – defendeu Sarah ofendida pelo "elogio" da amiga – Além do mais, não sabemos que ele está no tempo livre ou não?

- Eu nisso posso ajudar. – ofereceu-se Benny enquanto tirava outro papel da mochila – Uns tempos antes de me por a caminho daqui, a minha avó renovou a minha matrícula. Por estranho, os professores disseram que não era preciso. Não é esquisito. – Sarah e Erica inter-olharam-se novamente – Bem, tenho tudo que é preciso para o novo ano. Os livros, o código do cacifo e… o horário. – disse ele enquanto mostrava o papel.

Sarah tirou o horário das mãos do Benny e começou a lê-lo rapidamente.

- Boa! Está na hora do tempo universal. Em qualquer turma que ele esteja não deve estar nas aulas. – disse Sarah cheia de alegria.

- Então vamos lá. – disse Erica – Quanto mais cedo chegarmos mais cedo vamos.

_Poucos minutos depois. Whitechapel High._

Sarah, Benny, Erica e Rory entraram no corredor da Escola Secundária de Whitechapel. Muitos alunos tentavam chegar aos cacifos antes que desse o toque de entrada ou antes que fossem apanhados pelos rufias. Outros tentavam apenas falar com os amigos sobre quantos dias faltavam para as férias ou o que faziam logo a noite. Naquele mar de alunos era impossível encontrar alguém sem algo para o identificar.

- O código do cacifo que eu tenho é o mesmo que eu tinha antes, por isso o cacifo do Ethan também deve ser o mesmo. – disse Benny enquanto tentava passar pelo alunos.

- E como é que sabemos onde está o cacifo com esta multidão em cima? – perguntou Sarah desesperada.

Então ela foi puxada para fora do mar de alunos. E juntamente com ela, Erica também saiu. Benny tinha as puxado para um dos corredores vazios. Pelo menos eles estavam salvos ali.

- Esperem, onde é que está o Rory? – perguntou Erica notando a falta do vampiro loiro.

Os três adolescentes viraram-se para o mar de alunos e lá no meio estava Rory a pedir ajuda.

- Tem calma, Rory. Eu salvo-te. – disse Benny pronto a lançar um feitiço até que… - Eu não me lembro do feitiço.

- Despeça-te, Benny. Ele está a ser engolido. – gritou Sarah para o feiticeiro.

- Digam a minha mãe que a adoro! – disse Rory julgando que aqueles eram os seus momentos finais (mas ele não é imortal?).

- Já me lembro. – exclamou Benny – _P__ro __tempore__._

Das mãos de Benny saltaram faíscas e a multidão de alunos parou! Incluindo Rory. O Benny tinha parado o tempo!

- O quê que tu fizeste, Benny? – perguntou Sarah vendo que até os ponteiros do relógio também tinham parado.

- Eu disse-vos. Mestre Feiticeiro. – disse Benny enquanto subia para cima dos estudantes.

Algumas cabeças de alunos depois, Benny tinha chegado perto de Rory. Como o vampiro tinha os braços esticados iria ser mais fácil tira-lo dali. Mal pensado, mal feito. Como Benny tinha parado o tempo nada se consegui mover. Nem mesmo um vampiro magricela. Benny continuou a puxar e a puxar mas Rory não se mexia.

- Amm. Meninas, uma ajudinha vinha a calhar. – disse Benny tentando outra vez tirar Rory da multidão congelada.

Sarah suspirou.

- Eu vou ajuda-lo. – disse Sarah enquanto subia para cima dos alunos – Tu não vens?

- Eu, por os meus lindos sapatos de Paris nesses coros cabeludos horríveis? Passo! – disse Erica virando costas.

Sarah revirou os olhos e ando em direção a Benny. A cara de medo de Rory ainda lhe estava espancada na cara.

- Como é que eles vão ficar? – perguntou Sarah preocupada com os alunos.

- Só com umas dores de cabeça até o final do dia. Depois, ficam como novos. – explicou Benny enquanto tentava, novamente, soltar Rory – Tu ajudas-me ou não? – perguntou ele começando a ficar mal humorado.

- Tu não podes usar uma magia para o tirares daí? – perguntou Sarah tentando chegar mais perto de Rory.

- Não! Quando um feiticeiro lança um feitiço não pode lançar outro feitiço por cima. Pode ter consequências desastrosas. Claro que há exceções mas o contínuo espaço-tempo não é o caso. Nunca ouviste que não se deve brincar com o tempo? – explicou o feiticeiro com sarcasmo.

- Okay! Chega-te para lá. – disse Sarah empurrando, levemente, Benny para o lado.

Ela começou a puxar e a puxar até que finalmente tinha soltado Rory. Ela e Benny voltaram para o pé de Erica.

- _T__empore __resumes__._ - disse Benny e o tempo voltou a andar.

Rory acordou no mesmo estante e o seu rosto que tinha uma expressão de medo passou a uma expressão confusa.

- Mas eu estava… E agora estou…? Meu, não me lembro da escola ter tantos alunos. – gaguejou Rory confuso.

- Oh! Esquece-la isso agora. O tempo está quase a acabar. – disse Sarah enquanto puxava Benny e Rory.

- _Se isto acabar mal. A culpa não é minha. _– pensou Erica enquanto ia atrás deles.

Corredor contra corredor, os jovens sobrenaturais tentavam ir pelos caminhos com menos alunos para verem se encontravam Ethan.

- Muito bem, eu e o Ethan tínhamos os cacifos lado a lado. Por isso, se o meu está aqui o dele deve estar… ali. – disse Benny apontando para um rapaz que estava a pôr os livros do cacifo.

Benny e Rory foram a correr ter com o amigo que já não viam a uma eternidade. Sarah estava petrificada. De repente, toda a sua coragem tinha desaparecido. E se ele já tivesse namorada? E se ele não gostasse dela dessa maneira? Agora entendia porque que as adolescentes normais passavam quando estavam ao pé do rapaz de quem gostavam. Erica notou o que se passava com a melhor amiga. Mesmo sendo contra, ela tinha dito que ia deixar Sarah disser a Ethan o que sentia por ele então disse:

- Então vais ficar ia parada como uma tontinha. Andas-te a tão contente por voltares a ver aquele totó e agora nem sequer vais falar com ele. Anda lá amiga, arranca coragem. E também se ele não gostar de ti quem perde é ele.

Sarah ficou confiante com as palavras da amiga. Ela tinha razão! Ela tinha de arrancar coragem. Entretanto, Benny e Rory chegaram ao pé de Ethan. Ele não os tinha visto chegar então Benny teve uma ideia. Quando já tinha acabado de arrumar, Ethan fechou a porta do cacifo.

- Então, passam-se 2 anos e tu continuas o mesmo de sempre. – disse Benny chamando a atenção de Ethan.

- Benny? Rory? São vocês, malta? – disse Ethan abraçando dois dos seus melhores amigos.

- Claro que somos nós. Há alguém que consegue imitar o grande R. Eu respondo: Ninguém! – gritou Rory depois de sair do abraço do amigo.

- Vejo que continuas o mesmo de sempre, Rory. – disse Ethan com um sorriso – E tu Benny sempre acabaste o tal treinamento de feiticeiros?

- Duvidas! Não há ninguém melhor do que eu. – disse Benny enquanto se apoiava num cacifo mas a mão escorreu o que o fez cair – Amm? Eu queria fazer isto. – disse ele levantando-se.

- Sim, claro. Sabem estive cheio de saudades de vocês, malta. De todos. – disse Ethan com um sorriso cada vez maior então percebeu-se – Hei, onde é que está a Sarah e a Erica? Elas não vieram com vocês os dois? – perguntou o vidente preocupado.

- Sim, ela vieram. Amm! Elas estão ali. – disse Benny para as Erica e Sarah que iam em direção a eles.

- Olá, Erica. – disse Ethan com um pequeno sorriso.

- Sim, olá totó. – respondeu Erica com desdém.

- Uau, ódio á Erica. Já estava até com saudades disso. – riu-se Ethan depois virou para Sarah – O… Olá, Sarah.

- Olá, Ethan. Tive saudades. – respondeu Sarah tentando ganhar coragem.

- Sim, eu… eu também. Muitas. – disse Ethan corando um pouco.

Sarah notou e por estranho que pareça, aquilo deixou-a mais a vontade. Para ela aquilo queria dizer que Ethan também estava nervoso. Mas também era agora ou nunca. Era hora de lhe contar. Sentia-se esquisita, isto é… mais que o normal mas ela tinha a certeza qual fosse a resposta que Ethan lhe desse que eles continuariam a ser amigos. Pelo menos, assim esperava. Sarah respirou fundo.

- Ethan, eu queria…

- Olá, Ethan. – interrompeu Kelly enquanto dava um abraço ao vidente.

Sarah calou-se. Quem era aquela rapariga e porque que ela se estava a atirar ao Ethan? Sem querer ela sentiu as suas pressas a sair. Logo as voltou a recolher mas mesmo assim lançou um olhar para a estranha rapariga.

- Olá, Kelly. – disse Ethan enquanto a abraçava de volta.

- Olá, boneca. – disse Benny com charme quando Kelly e Ethan se separaram.

- A sério, Benny. Em 7 anos isso é melhor que tu arranjas? – criticou Kelly percebendo as intenções do feiticeiro.

- Espera como é que tu sabes o meu nome? – perguntou Benny confuso. Kelly franziu a sobrancelha – Espera aí! Kelly?! – perguntou o feiticeiro ainda mais confuso – Mas tu…

- Eu voltei para cá a cerca de 2 anos. Eu esperava encontrar-te a ti e ao Ethan mas acabei por espancar com o Ethan só. – explicou Kelly bem-humorada por voltar a ver o amigo de infância.

- Amm?! Totós, vocês não se estão a esquecer de nada? – perguntou Erica apontando para ela e para Rory e Sarah.

- Claro! Como eu me podia esquecer! – disse Ethan batendo na sua testa – Kelly, esta é a Erica. – apresentou ele apontando para a vampira loira.

- Prazer. Bem, o Ethan tem razão. Tens mesmo olho para a moda. – elogiou Kelly quando viu a roupa de Erica.

- Oh, obrigada. – agradeceu Erica – Gosto dela. – sussurrou ela para Sarah.

A morena revirou os olhos. Aquela rapariga não era nada de especial. Era apenas bonita, nada mais. Ela também podia ser assim se pudesse ver ao espelho.

- Este é o Rory. – disse o vidente apontando para o vampiro.

- Ah, sim. O DJ MonstroVamp. – disse Kelly pondo-se em posição de DJ – Só tenho uma pergunta. Porque esse nome?

- É porque eu sou… - começou a disser Rory até que Erica lhe pisou o pé – Au! – gritou ele de dor deixando Kelly confusa – Quer dizer… porque fica no ouvido.

- Okay… -disse Kelly ainda confusa.

- E esta é a Sarah. – finalizou Ethan apontando para a vampira morena.

- Sim, o Ethan falou-me imenso sobre ti. É um prazer conhecer-te finalmente. – disse Kelly enquanto apertava a mão de Sarah.

- Sim também é um prazer conhecer-te. – disse Sarah entre os dente enquanto apertava com mais força a mão de Kelly até que esta a largou.

- Uau! Tu tens imensa força. – observou Kelly enquanto esfregava a mão dorida.

- Tu estás bem? – perguntou Ethan preocupado.

Sarah ficou desconfiada. Porque que Ethan estava a dar tanta atenção aquela rapariga? Mal tinha olhado para a Sarah dês que ela voltou. 2 anos. Eles tiveram sem se ver durante 2 anos. Sem falar, sem meios de comunicarem. Nada. E era assim que ele a recebia de volta. A dar atenção a aquela… miúda. Sentia que as lágrimas iriam transbordar dos seus olhos. Sentia o coração pesado. Que sensação esquisita era aquela?

- Sim, não é nada. A culpa é minha. Foi sempre a fraquinha do grupo. – disse Kelly sorridente – Então, vocês também vem para Whitechapel High?

- Oh, não. Eu, a Erica e o Rory só viemos ver o Ethan mas pelo que parece ele já está acompanhado. – disse Sarah tentando ser simpática.

- Mas moram em Whitechapel, não é? – perguntou Kelly curiosa. Eles acenaram que sim com a cabeça. – Então podem ficar. Dizem que já andaram cá antes e que os vossos pais ainda não renovaram a matrícula.

- Isso é possível? – perguntaram Sarah e Rory.

- Sim, o novo vice-diretor fez essa nova regra. – respondeu Kelly com um sorriso depois virou-se para Ethan. - Hei, Ethan. Sempre passo por lá hoje?

- Claro, vai a minha casa pelas 19:00. - respondeu o vidente com um sorriso.

Então a campainha tocou.

- Hora de Francês com a Madame Claudette. - disse Kelly preparando-se para se ir embora - É melhor ir molhar a mão. Vemo-nos na aula, Ethan. Foi um prazer conhecer-vos, malta.

- Adeus. – disseram todos em uníssom.

Benny virou-se para Ethan e perguntou com um sorriso.

- Quem é aquela?

- A Kelly. Sabes, a Kelly Stone. A nossa melhor amiga da Escola Primária que depois foi embora sabe-se lá porque. Aquela que te safou da partida dos balões de água a Professora de Matemática. – explicou Ethan confuso por Benny não se lembrar da rapariga que o safou de várias partidas.

- Sim, eu sei quem ela é mas eu lembro-me dela como a rapariga tímida, dentes de coelho, aparelho dos dentes e não uma brasa daquelas – disse Benny enquanto olhava para Kelly.

- Hei! Cuidado com olhos! – avisou Ethan batendo de leve na barriga de Benny.

- Uau! Porque que tu estás tão protetor com ela? A menos que… Oh, não me digas! – exclamou o feiticeiro com um sorriso matreiro.

- O que? – perguntou Rory confuso.

- Ouve, Benny. Não é o que tu estás a pensar. – apressou-se a disser o vidente.

- Então porquê que tu estás tão protetor com ela? – perguntou Benny ainda com o sorriso matreiro.

- O que? - voltou a perguntar o vampiro loiro.

- Não é da tua conta. - disse Ethan para a feiticeiro.

- E então porque que ela vai a tua casa hoje? - perguntou Benny com o sorriso cada vez maior.

- Alguém pode-me dizer do quê eles estão a falar. – pediu Rory que estava a começar a ficar zangado.

- Eu digo. – ofereceu-se Benny - O Ethan e a Kelly estão a namorar. – disse ele com troça.

Sarah sentiu uma dor no peito. Aquelas palavras pareciam estacas de madeira geladas a esmagar-lhe o coração. Seria verdade? Será que aquela rapariga era a namorada do Ethan? Não, não podia ser. Por favor, não. A campainha voltou a tocar.

- Olhem, eu vou para aula. A Madame Claudette é muito simpática mas odeia atrasos. – disse Ethan enquanto ia em direção a sala de Francês.

Benny suspirou. Ele sabia que Ethan gostava de Sarah mas ele tinha a certeza se Kelly volta, ela e Ethan estariam juntos. Mas se o seu querido amigo vidente não iria admitir então ele próprio iria apanha-los.

- Bem, - disse ele ainda sorrindo – eu também tenho agora aula de Francês com a Madame Claudette. Por isso, eu vou indo. Hei, onde está a Sarah?

Os dois vampiros olharam para o lugar onde devia estar a amiga mas ela não estava lá! A Sarah tinha desaparecido!

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado.

E por favor comentem.


	3. A Aula de Francês

Desculpem se estou atrasada mas cá esta ele.  
Desculpem se é muito comprido e uma seca mas há aqui uma personagem que vai ser importante

* * *

**Não posso A Minha Babysitter é um Vampiro.  
**

* * *

A Aula de Francês

Erica ficou espantada. A menos de 2 minutos, Sarah estava ali ao seu lado e agora ela tinha se evaporado! A loira tinha a certeza porque razão a sua amiga tinha fugido. Ela tinha notado as reações estranhas de Sarah dês que a Kelly apareceu. Só há duas palavras para o que a Sarah tinha. Coração. Partido.

- Será que a Sarah se tornou em cinzas por causa do Sol como nos filmes. Oh, como é que vamos contar isto ao Ethan? – disse Rory errado como sempre.

- Ela não se transformou em cinzas, estúpido. – ralhou Erica enquanto dava uma estalada na nuca de Rory – Ela deve ter ido para algum lugar da Escola. – Erica suspirou. Ela sabia onde Sarah estava – Rory, tu vais com o Benny para a aula de Francês e dás a desculpa que a Kelly nos disse. Eu vou encontrar a Sarah. – ordenou a loira enquanto tentava pôr-se a caminho

- Quem é que morreu e que te pôs na liderança? – perguntou Benny.

Erica voltou-se para ele com um ar ameaçador.

- Okay, Rory. Vamos ter com o Ethan. – disse Benny assustado enquanto puxava o vampiro loiro pelo braço.

- Estou rodeada por idiotas. – pensou Erica enquanto suspirava.

Casa de Banho das Raparigas.

Kelly estava a passar a mão pôr água. A Sarah a tinha aleijado bastante mas sabia que não tinha sido por mal (pensava ela). Não importava. Ela tinha adorado conhecer os amigos de Ethan. Ele falava muitas vezes sobre eles, especialmente de Sarah. Mas sempre que eles aprofundavam mais a conversa sobre eles, Ethan tentava mudar de assunto. Isso deixava Kelly bastante curiosa. Ela facilmente podia saber mas… não, ela tinha prometido que não iria fazer isso outra fez. Agora ela iria ser normal.

Tinha de se despachar. Se desse o terceiro toque e ela ainda não estivesse na sala de aula a Madame Claudette ira-lhe mandar trabalhos de casa que davam para um mês. De repente ouviu o som da porta da casa de banho a ser aberta. Era Sarah! Ela estava a chorar. Kelly chegou-se perto da rapariga.

- Sarah está tudo bem? – perguntou ela preocupada com a morena.

Mas Sarah só soluçava e soluçava sem parar. Então entrou Erica.

- O quê que ela tem? – perguntou a loira preocupada.

- Não sei. Ela entrou aqui a chorar e ainda não parou. – respondeu a rapariga de cabelos beges.

- Obrigada, Kelly. Mas podes-me deixar sozinha com a Sarah, por favor? – perguntou Erica chegando-se mais perto da melhor amiga.

- Claro. – disse Kelly indo para a porta – Toma. Pode dar jeito. – disse entregando um lenço de seda branco a Erica depois saiu.

Erica esperou até não ouvir mais os sons dos passos de Kelly depois virou-se para Sarah.

- Sarah, por favor, pára. – pediu a loira com carinho.

Sarah parou de chorar mas continuou soluçar. A morena virou-se para a amiga. Tinha os olhos vermelhos mas não eram de raiva, tinha os dentes a tremer mas não era de ansiedade, tinha o rosto a brilhar mas não era do reflexo do sol. Era tudo de tristeza. Erica deu o lenço a Sarah e limpou as lágrimas.

- Deves estar a pensar que eu sou uma idiota. – disse Sarah dando o lenço de volta a Erica – Estar a fazer esta cena por causa do Ethan e… da Kelly. Como é que eu não pensei nisto antes? Como é que antes não me veio a cabeça que ele, ao longo destes 2 anos, não pudesse ter arranjado uma namorada? – perguntou a morena sarcasticamente.

- Talvez ela não o seja. – disse Erica quando viu que a amiga estava a novamente a beira das lágrimas. Sarah ficou confusa – Tu não estiveste lá até o final da conversa, pois não? – Sarah acenou com a cabeça que não – Quando o Benny disse que o teu totó e a Kelly estavam a namorar a campainha tocou e o "nerd" foi embora sem dizer se o Benny estava certo ou não.

O rosto de Sarah encheu-se de esperança. Se o que Erica estava a dizer era verdade era possível que a Kelly não fosse mesmo a namora de Ethan. Ela ainda podia ter uma hipótese.

- Os outros dois totós já foram para aula de Francês. Deram a tal Madame Claudette a desculpa que a Kelly nos contou, por isso, a menos que querias chegar atrasada ao primeiro dia de aulas, podemos ir? – perguntou Erica abrindo a porta.

As duas vampiras saíram da casa de banho com sorrisos na cara.

- Só uma coisa, Erica. Tu disseste que se eu e o Ethan não resultasse-mos que eu não iria chorar no teu ombro… - começou por disser Sarah.

- Sim mas ainda não começou, por isso, ainda não sabemos se vai resultar. – respondeu a loira com um sorriso.

- E outra coisa. – disse Sarah.

- O que é? – perguntou Erica que começava a ficar saturada.

- Tu não odiavas a escola? – perguntou a morena.

- Sim e então?

- Porque que disseste ao Benny e ao Rory para darem a desculpa para podermos ir as aulas? – perguntou a vampira.

- Porque não quero ir para casa ouvir os meus pais a perguntar-me como é que foi a "escola especial". – respondeu Erica com um suspiro – Essa foi a minha desculpa para os 2 anos de viagem.

- Isso explica muita coisa. – pensou Sarah andando lado a lado a Erica.

Pouco tempo depois. Sala de Francês.

- Mesgarçons et les fillesj'aiune annonce à faire. (Meus meninos e meninas tenho um anúncio à fazer) – disse a Madame Claudette para chamar a atenção da turma. – Bem, temos 4 alunos novos nesta aula. Le garçon Benny Weir, le garçon Rory, fille Sarah Fox et fille Erica Jones. (O menino Benny Weir, o menino Rory, a menina Sarah Fox e a menina Erica Jones).

A Madame Claudette era uma mulher alta e elegante, de cabelos pretos como a asa de um melro que lhe chegavam até aos ombros, olhos castanhos terra e usava um vestido vermelho rosa.

- Sentem-se nas cadeiras que estão vagas – pediu a professora de Francês.

Havia 5 lugares vagos. Um na primeira fila, dois na segunda fila que ficavam nos dois ao lado de Ethan e outros dois na terceira. Benny apressou-se a sentar-se ao lado do seu melhor amigo. Tinham ficado 2 anos separados e agora era o tempo de recompensar. Rory sentou-se no lugar da frente. Tinha dito aos pais que durante o tempo em que ele estaria fora era por causa de programa de intercâmbio com a França, por isso, ficar atento nas aulas de Francês daria jeito. Sobravam 3 lugares, um dos quais era o que ficava ao lado do vidente. Era a oportunidade perfeita para Sarah.

- Vai lá, mon ami. (minha amiga) – sussurrou Erica a morena.

Então alguém bateu a porta.

- Oui? (Sim?) – perguntou a Madame.

A porta abriu-se. Era Kelly.

- Je viens, Madame? (Posso entrar, Madame?) – perguntou a rapariga.

- Oui, s'il vous plaît. (Sim, por favor.) – respondeu a professora.

Kelly entrou e ficou parada a frente da porta. Sabia que a Madame gostava de olhar para os alunos que chegavam atrasados. Era como se ela tenta-se descobrir os seus segredos só de olhar para eles. Kelly escondeu a mão magoada por de trás das costas mas não foi suficientemente ágil para escapar a professora.

- Fille Stone me montre votre main. (Menina Stone mostra-me a tua mão.) – ordenou a Madame Claudette com o seu sotaque carregado.

- Oui, Madame. (Sim, Madame.) – disse Kelly enquanto lhe mostrava a mão.

- Mon Dieu! (Meu Deus!) – exclamou a mulher.

Kelly tinha os dedos vermelhos, inchados, viam-se algumas pequenas veias roxas salientes que pareciam que iriam saltar da pele. Tinham um aspeto horroroso, pareciam que iam rebentar no próximo minuto.

- A menina quase partiu os dedos. – disse a professora horrorizada – Como é que fez isto?

Sarah entrou num estado de transe. E se a Kelly disse-se a verdade? Ela iria ser chamada ao gabinete do diretor e iria ter o pior castigo da sua vida ou pior…

- Eu… Eu… Eu entalei os dedos na porta do cacifo. – mentiu Kelly.

Sarah suspirou de alívio. Ela ainda tinha de pedir desculpas a Kelly por o que aconteceu a bocado nos cacifos. Depois das aulas iria falar com ela.

- Muito bem, depois da aula você devia ir a enfermaria. Agora sente no seu lugar. – ordenou a professora.

- Oui. (Sim.) – concordou Kelly enquanto andava em direção as cadeiras.

Kelly sentou-se na cadeira livre da segunda fila. Ethan olhou para ela com um ar acolhedor que foi retribuído por um sorriso amável. Pelo que parecia, aquele era o lugar dela.

- Bem, podes sempre ficar a trás dele. – tentou Erica animar a amiga.

Sarah não lhe respondeu. Simplificou-se a seguir em frente e sentar-se na cadeira atrás de Ethan. Erica sentou-se ao lado dela. Não porque era o último lugar, ela poderia usar o seu controlo mental vampiro para pedir a um dos alunos para sair, mas porque Sarah agora precisava muito de uma amiga. Erica acreditava no que tinha dito a Sarah mas… ainda podia haver a "outra" hipótese. Que, na opinião dela, era ridícula. Kelly era uma rapariga linda e interessante, como a ela e a Sarah, e o Ethan… bem, é um "nerd". Ele não merecia Sarah nem Kelly mas c'est la vie. (é a vida.)

- Muito bem, alunos. Hoje como temos alunos novos. Vamos ter une classe spéciale. (uma aula especial) – disse a Madame Claudette.

Os alunos gritaram de alegria e começaram a bater palmas. Pareciam alunos da escola primária o que deixou Sarah, Benny, Erica e Rory. Bastante confusos.

- As aulas especiais da Madame Claudette são fantásticas. Fazemos coisas diferentes, as vezes aborrecidas outras não, mas se não final a fizermos bem ficamos sem trabalho de casa durante 3 semanas. – explicou Kelly as duas raparigas que estavam a trás dela.

Um sorriso espalhou-se pelo rosto das duas vampiras. Sem trabalhos durante 3 semanas! Melhor só era que não houvesse trabalhos durante um ano. Sarah e Erica também começaram a gritar e a bater palmas como os outros alunos. Por aquele prémio eles fariam qualquer coisa.

- Ok les gars, calmez-vous. (Ok pessoal, acalmem-se.) – pediu a Madame Claudette. Os alunos obedeceram. - Eh bien,aujourd'hui, nous allonsfaire de lareprésentation de certainesparties du romanLes Misérablesde Victor Hugo. (Bem, hoje vamos fazer a representação de algumas partes do romance Os Miseráveis de Victor Hugo.) Quem me pode disser quem é este homem e de que se fala a sua obra?

Ethan e Kelly foram os únicos que levantaram o braço. Os outros não queriam arriscar. Se errassem a pergunta podiam perder as 3 semanas sem trabalhos e isso não podia acontecer. Então deixavam as perguntas para os dois alunos mais espertos. Ethan tinha melhorado nas aulas. Como já não tinha de lutar com monstros todos os dias tinha mais tempo para estudar. Especialmente quando tinha duvidas ter a Kelly como explicadora era uma vantagem. Bem, tinha-se tornado num dos mais espertos da turma.

- Mais alguém? Ninguém. – disse a Madame para ver se mais algum aluno levanta-se o braço então desistiu – Fille Stone, por favor.

Ethan baixou o braço derrotado e Kelly começou a explicar:

- Victor Hugo foi um escritor, poeta, dramaturgo, ensaísta, artista e novelista francês do séc. XIX. Nasceu em Besançon em 1802. Era um ativista pelos direitos humanos. Coisa que se veio refletir nas suas duas grandes obras-primas Les Misérables e Notre-Dame de Paris mais conhecida por o Corcunda de Notre-Dame. Morreu em Paris em 1886 com 84 anos. A obra, Les Misérables, fala de Jean Valjean, o ex-combatente que foi preso por ter roubado um pão. Após de 19 anos preso, Valjean repare-se e vê a maldade que existe na sociedade mas também a bondade que também pode existir em algumas pessoas. Ele passa a viver em Montreuil-sur-Mer com o pseudónimo de Monsieur Madeleine e passou a ser presidente da cidade. O seu destino cruza-se com o de Fantine, uma pobre mãe solteira que tenta ganhar dinheiro para o casal que está a cuidar da sua filha Cosette. Fantine acaba por morrer de tuberculose mas antes pede a Valjean para ele cuidar da filha dela. Valjean compra Cosette e começa a cuidar dela como se fosse filha dele. Anos se passam e Cosette cresce tornando-se numa mulher muito bonita que se acaba por se apaixonar por um rapaz chamado Marius. Aventuras e desventuras vão acontecendo com os dois amantes e com Valjean até que Marius e Cosette se casão. Valjean aparece antes do casamento para falar com Cosette mas Marius queria que aquela fosse a última fez que Valjean entra na vida de Cosette por isso separa-os. Ficando separado da filha, Jean perde a vontade viver e fica doente. Cosette e Marius vão ter com Valjean e Cosette tenta mantê-lo vivo mas ele acaba por morrer. Valjean foi levado para o céu pelo fantasma de Fantine como agradecimento por ele ter cuidado de Cosette.

- Corrigez, Dame Stone. (Correto, senhora Stone.)

Sarah, Benny, Erica e Rory ficaram boquiabertos. Como é que a Kelly sabia tanto sobre Os Miseráveis! Aquela rapariga não era só bonita afinal, também era muito inteligente.

- Hei, Ethan. – sussurrou Benny – Tu também sabias assim tantas sobre esse tal Victor Hugo e o seu livro?

- Não, eu só sabia o básico nada mais. Nem sabia dessa do pseudónimo do Jean Valjean.

- Très bien, qui veut se joindre? (Muito bem, quem quer participar?) – perguntou a Madame Claudette.

Sarah, Ethan, Benny, Erica e Rory levantaram o braço mas quando Kelly também levantou o braço todos os rapazes da turma também!

- Olha para eles. Todos querem representar comigo, não são queridos e deliciosos? – perguntou Erica mostrando as suas pressas.

- Eu acho que não é contigo com quem eles querem atuar. – disse Sarah com uma risada.

Erica olhou para os rapazes confusa. Estavam todos a olhar para… Kelly! Erica começou a rosnar, ela estava pronta para a atacar a rapariga de cabelos beges mas Sarah segurou-a. Mas Kelly também não estava confortável com toda aquela atenção. Dês que ela voltou para Whitechapel que os rapazes lhe davam muita atenção. Kelly não gostava muito de ter tanta atenção dos rapaz, exceto de Ethan claro.

- Eles não param de olhar para mim. – sussurrou ela para Ethan.

- É claro, todos querem representar com a mais bonita da turma. – Ethan tapou a boca mas já era tarde, ele já tinha dito.

- Tu achas que sou bonita? – perguntou Kelly com um sorriso.

- S… Si… Sim. – gaguejou Ethan voltando-se para o caderno.

Kelly corou com elogio e olhou para a professora. Sarah tinha ouvido a pequena conversa e ficou desanimada. Mas também lembrou-se, só porque o Ethan a acha bonita não quer dizer que ele esteja apaixonado por ela. Sarah respirou fundo. Só ia acreditar que aqueles dois estavam juntos se um deles lhe dissesse. Ao contrario de Benny que olhava para Ethan e Kelly como um abutre.

- Bem desta vez temos voluntários a mais, por isso como é a primeira vez deles nesta aula, garçons Weir e Rory e fille Fox e Jones (Meninos Weir e Rory e Meninas Fox e Jones) chegam aqui. – pediu a professora de francês.

Benny, Rory, Sarah e Erica levantaram se e foram para ao pé da Madame.

- Mas ainda preciso de mais dois. – disse ela olhando para os olhos dos rapazes esperançosos – Garçon Morgan e fille Stone, venham também.

- Aquele "nerd" tem sempre uma sorte. – pensavam os rapazes enquanto Ethan e Kelly iam ter com os outros.

A Madame Claudette foi a sua mala e tirou de lá dois sacos. Um azul e outro vermelho. Pegou numa folha, rasgou-a e a escrever nos pedaços de papel. Dobrou-os e pôs uns num saco e uns no outro. Depois voltou-se para os alunos escolhidos.

- Nestes sacos estão os nomes de todas as personagens do livro. Eu vou passar por vocês e vão ter de tirar um papel que vai ter o nome da personagem que vão representar. Os rapazes tiram do azul e as raparigas do vermelho. – explicou a Madame.

Madame foi passando um a um e um a um tiraram um papel. Quando todos já tinham tirado o seu papel a professora sentou-se na sua cadeira e pediu para eles dizerem que papel lhe calhara.

- Jean Valjean. – disse Benny.

- Oh, o grande herói da história. Que bom. – felicitou a Madame.

- Inspetor Javert. – leu Rory.

Os alunos e a professora desviaram o olhar. O vampiro loiro ficou confuso. Qual era o problema? Será que ele tinha feito alguma coisa de mal? Tinha dito alguma coisa? Seria da personagem?

- O Inspetor Javert é o vilão da história, Rory. – explicou Kelly como se lhe tivesse lido a mente.

- Ele é o maior inimigo do Valjean. Fez de tudo para tentar prende-lo de novo mas o Javert suicidou-se atirando-se de uma ponte do Sena. – completou Ethan.

- Boa, é que nós os dois temos umas contas a ajustar. – disse Benny lembrando-se do acidente do livro.

- Bem, fille Erica. Pode dizer-nos que papel lhe calhou? – pediu a Madame.

- Fantine. – leu Erica desanimada, tinha-lhe calhado a tragédia da história.

Então a professora começou a bater palmas, o que deixou Erica confusa. Porquê que a Madame estava a bater palmas? Tinha lhe calhado a personagem mais triste da história. (A\N: Palavras da Erica não minhas.) Como é que a professora lhe podia estar-lhe a dar as felicitações?

- Parabéns, fille Jones. – disse a Madame indo em direção de Erica.

- Porque? – perguntou Erica confusa – Calhou-me a Fantine, não ouviu?

- Eu ouvi, ouvi muito bem. – disse a Madame segurando as mãos de Erica – Calhou-lhe a melhor personagem do livro.

- Como assim a melhor personagem do livro? – perguntou a loira ainda mais confusa.

- Aquela que mostrou mais carinho e paixão. Aquela que fez de tudo para poder dar o melhor a sua filha. Até mesmo aceitar um trabalho horroroso. – explicou a Madame Claudette.

- Como assim um trabalho horroroso? – perguntou Erica desta vez curiosa.

- Não queiras saber. – avisaram a Kelly e a professora.

A Madame soltou as mãos de Erica e voltou para a sua secretária. Tinha o Jean Valjean, o Inspetor Javert e a Fantine. Quais seriam as outras personagens que foram escolhidas?

- Garçon Morgan, qual é a sua personagem? – perguntou a Madame Claudette curiosa.

- Marius. – respondeu o vidente.

- Bem, só falta ver se alguém calhou a Cosette. – disse a professora ansiosa.

Só faltava duas pessoas. A Sarah e a Kelly. Ambas estavam ansiosas mas cada uma a sua maneira. Sarah tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto e os olhos brilhavam de alegria. A verdade é que ela não conseguia ler o que estava escrito no papel mas esperava que dissesse Cosette. Se dissesse queria dizer que ela iria fazer uma cena romântica com Ethan. Podia ser a sua oportunidade. Mas Kelly estava completamente o oposto. Os seus longos cabelos beges escondiam a sua cara. Entendia perfeitamente a letra da professora e sabia que lá estava escrito. Era o fim.

- Fille Stone.

- Oui (Sim), Madame? – perguntou Kelly despertando dos seus próprios pensamentos.

- A sua personagem. – pediu a Madame.

O rosto de Kelly escureceu. Uma personagem. Uma personagem iria estragar tudo. Pela primeira vez dês que voltara a 2 anos a Whitechapel estava mal. Então ela sussurrou algo.

- Pouvez-vous répéter? (Pode repetir?) – perguntou a Madame mas Kelly ficou calada e de cabeça baixa – Dê-me o papel. – Kelly entregou o papel com a mão trémula e depois a professora começou a ler – E não está feliz? Canhou-lhe uma muito boa personagem.

- Kelly, qual é a personagem? – perguntou Ethan virando-se para a rapariga de olhos azuis.

- Cosette. – suspirou Kelly enquanto ponha uns cabelos atrás da orelha.

Sarah ficou devastada. A Cosette era a Kelly! Tinha perdido outra oportinada por causa daquela rapariga de novo. Queria arrancar a cabeça dela de uma só vez. Como é que ela conseguia ter tanta sorte. Tudo o que a Sarah queria era uma oportunidade de dizer ao Ethan o que sentia mas sempre que aparecia uma hipótese a Kelly ficava com ela.

E pelo que parecia não era a primeira vez. Os rapazes que a bocado levantaram o braço agora estavam desolados, sem esperança. Como se tentassem varias vezes chamar a atenção de Kelly mas que falhavam sempre. Então Sarah ouviu algo. Pareciam lamentos, desculpas. Vinham de… Kelly! Sarah não estava a entender. Porquê que Kelly estava a se desculpar? A professora tinha razão tinha lhe calhado uma das melhores personagens. Então porque ela estava assim? A vampira virou-se para Ethan. Ele também parecia que se estava a lamentar.

O ar ficou muito tenso na sala de Francês. Então Sarah resolveu acalma-lo um pouco.

- Désolé, Madame. (Desculpa, Madame.) Eu não consigo ler o que têm escrito no meu papel. Pode ler, s'il vous plaît? (por favor?) – pediu Sarah indo para ao pé da professora.

- Oui. (Sim.) – disse a Madame enquanto Sarah lhe dava o papel – Éponine. – leu a professora.

Kelly virou-se para Sarah. Ela era a Éponine! Não podia ser! De todas as personagens do livro tinha de calhar a Sarah a Éponine. Elas já tinham começado com o pé errado e agora aquilo.

- Madame, se não se, eu gostava de ser a Éponine. – pediu Kelly chegando-se também para ao pé da Madame – A Sarah pode fazer de Cosette e fazer o dueto com o Ethan.

- Non. (Não.) – disse a Madame – Você tirou o papel do saco e foi isto que lhe calhou, por isso vai faze-la. Nada acontece por acaso. Além do mais, a fille Fox é nova na turma por isso é melhor ela ter uma personagem que não tenha tantas falas.

- Desculpem mas quem é a Éponine? – perguntou Erica confusa. Porquê que estava haver tanto alarido por causa destas duas personagens?

- A Éponine era a filha mais velha do casal que "cuidou" de Cosette. Quando era criança ela era muito mimada mas depois da posada da família ser destruída, pouco depois de a Cosette ir embora, ela tornou-se numa ladra e usou o mesmo trabalho terrível que a Fantine. Formou um triângulo amoroso com os dois amantes. – explicou Kelly para a vampira loira.

Todos ficaram espantados. Kelly era completamente o oposto daquele horrível personagem. Ela era bondosa e calma, doce, curiosa e destemida mas sempre que metia uma coisa na cabeça. Enquanto a Éponine era uma mulher horrível. Porquê que Kelly queria fazer aquela pessoa que parecia completamente horrível?

- Eu queria fazer a Éponine porque visto que temos a Cosette e o Marius, ela seria uma personagem praticamente secundária e então seria mais fácil. – respondeu Kelly como se tivesse lido as mentes de todos.

- Sim mas é completamente o seu oposto então faze-la é muito mais difícil, por isso é melhor fazer a Cosette.

- Oui, Madame. (Sim, Madame.) – cedeu a rapariga.

Ethan ficou vermelho. Um triângulo amoroso com a Sarah e a Kelly! Ele estava condenado se não morto.

- Desculpa. – sussurrou Kelly a Ethan enquanto ela se ponha ao lado dele.

- Bem a primeira cena será entre o Valjean, o Javert e a Fantine. Garçons Weir e Rory e fille Jones venham para ao pé de mim. Garçon Morgan e filles Stone e Fox vão para os vossos lugares.

Ethan, Sarah e Kelly obedeceram a professora e foram sentar-se enquanto Benny, Rory e Erica chegaram-se para a Madame Claudette que segurava uma mala de viagens magenta e a abria tirando de lá 3 embrulhos pretos. Um para Benny, um para Rory e outro para Erica. A Madame sussurrou-lhes algo e depois eles saíram da sala deixando a turma confusa. Pouco depois, os três adolescentes sobrenaturais voltaram mas estavam disfarçados.

Eram roupas do séc. XIX e cada uma diferente. Benny tinha um casaco preto comprido por cima de um colete castanho, uma camisola branca, um lenço vermelho escarlate, umas calças pretas carvão e umas botas cor de madeira. Rory usava uma longa gabardine preta que lhe tapava o resto da roupa deixando só visível as botas também pretas e um cachecol azul e castanho e na cara tinha duas patilhas falsas e uma cartola. E por fim, Erica usava um longo vestido preto com folhos na cintura e com um casaco de malha preto e prendia o cabelo num popó de bailarina. Estavam disfarçados do ex-combatente Jean Valjean, do Inspetor Javert e da pobre Fantine. (A/N: A descrição da roupa vem de desenhos. O desenhos de Jean Valjean é de Gustave Brion e o do Inspetor é de Émile Bayard, a ilustradora do livro original (acho) e o de Fantine que é um quadro de Margaret Bernadine Hall. Os desenhos estão a preto e branco por isso improvisei.)

Os três "atores" foram para ao pé da professora. A Madame deu-lhes três livros com algumas páginas marcadas e indicou-lhes a página onde iriam começar. Benny saiu da sala novamente enquanto os dois vampiros se ponham nas suas posições. Erica estava de joelhos a frente de Rory e este lhe segurava os pulsos.

- Depois disto, eu vou matar o Rory por esta humilhação. – pensou Erica quando ouviu um riso nas suas costas.

- Très bien, peut commencer. (Muito bem, podem começar.) – pediu a Madame sentando-se na sua cadeira.

(A/N: Aviso: Esta é a minha versão das cenas. Por isso se forem a Net e encontrarem estás cenas completamente diferentes, está explicado. E isto é uma representação por isso vai parecer um pouco como um texto dramático mas não é.)

Erica começou a espernear e espreguiçar-se em tentativas falhadas de se libertar das mãos do vampiro loiro mas era impossível pois, Rory apertava cada vez mais os pulsos da jovem rapariga.

- Rester calme, son impudique. Vous Dépêchez car vous avez attaqué M. Bamatabois. (Pára quieta, sua sem-vergonha. Vais pressa por teres atacado o Sr. Bamatabois.) – gritou Rory quando finalmente soltou Erica fazendo-a cair de joelhos.

- Non! S'il vous plaît monsieur. Ne m'arrêter. J'ai une fille! (Não! Por favor senhor. Não me prenda. Eu tenho uma filha!) – suplicou a jovem loira quando as primeiras lágrimas de desespero começaram a cair.

- Non,vousallez en prison. La pénalitépour avoir agressé unhommeest de 6 mois. Vous pouvez dire «au revoir» à sa fille bien-aimée. (Não, você vai para a prisão. A pena por atacar um homem é de 6 meses. Pode dizer "adeus" a sua querida filha.) – disse o "Inspetor" enquanto via "Fantine" cair sobre os seus pés.

Então alguém bateu a porta. Era Benny. Oh desculpem! Era o Jean Valjean. "Valjean" entrou a passo forte na sala e chegou-se perto do Inspetor "Javert". "O presidente" tinha o rosto zangado talvez mesmo furioso dirigido para o "Inspetor".

- Laissez cette femme seule et s'en aller. (Deixe está mulher em paz e vá-se embora.) – ordenou "Jean Valjean" ao "Inspetor" enquanto o empurrava para longe de "Fantine".

O "Inspetor" ficou espantado. O "Monsieur Madeleine" estava a defender uma mulher horrível. Os seus olhos arregalaram-se ainda mais quando viu "o presidente" a ajudar a jovem caída a levantar-se.

- Mais, Monsieur Madeleine. Cette femme… (Mas, Monsieur Madeleine. Esta mulher…)

- Inspecteur, vous avez donné un ordre. (Inspetor, lhe dei uma ordem.) – gritar "Jean Valjean" cada vez mais irritado.

"Javert" suspirou. Não havia nada á fazer mas aquela batalha não tinha acabado só tinha começado. Ele iria descobrir o que estava por detrás daquela máscara de bom samaritano. O "Inspetor" saiu da sala já a engendrar um plano para apanhar o seu inimigo. "Valjean" virou-se para "Fantine". O seu rosto estava cada vez mais pálido. Pensando que ela iria desmaiar, "Jean" encostou-a ao canto da sala.

- La jeune fille va bien? (A menina está bem?) – perguntou o "presidente" preocupado.

- Cette questiona uneréponse fermeà toute personne quim'a montréla miséricorde. (Essa pergunta têm uma dura resposta a quem ninguém me mostrou piedade.) – respondeu a jovem loira que começava a respirar ofegante.

- Mais jene suis personne. (Mas eu não sou ninguém.) – disse o "presidente" com um sorriso tranquilizador.

Erica sentiu-se a corar por dentro. O quê que se estava a passar com ela? Porquê que aquele sorriso a estava a afetar? Porquê que o seu coração estava a bater mais depressa, a respiração a ficar cada vez mais ofegante, as palavras estavam a ficar pressas na garganta? Tudo por causa de um sorriso tranquilo, de uns lindos olhos verdes e de um ar pequeno ar brincalhão?

-Amm, Erica. É a tua fala agora. – sussurrou Benny para a vampira loira.

Erica corou. Quanto tempo esteve nos seus pensamentos? Em que parte iam? De repente deu-lhe uma branca. Onde é que ela tinha deixado o livro? Oh não! Lá se ia as 3 semanas sem trabalhos. Então Benny tocou-lhe no ombro. A vampira olhou para o feiticeiro que apontou com o olhar para um livro que estava ao lado dela. Erica voltou a corar e leu a sua fala. Ela teria de dizer aquilo tudo em prefeito Francês! Oh, mon dieu! (Oh, meu deus!) "Fantine" virou-se para "Monsieur Madeleine" e começou a contar:

- Il ya quelques années, j'étais jeuneet nom étaitFélixTholomyèset il était unjeune étudiantà me suis renduet j'ai adorécommeune femme à sonmari, maisalorsvenula façon dont mapetite Cosette. LorsqueFelixtrouvé abandonnémoime laissantseul, sansmoyens de soutenirnotrebébé.Aprèsramener le mondeici,ma ville natale, dans l'espoir de trouver du travail, mais le voyagedureforcéde m'arrêterdans le petit villagedeMontfermeiloù j'ai vuune femme jouantavecses ,beaucoup d'amour, d'affection. Voilà comment jevoulais que mapetite Cosettegranditalors j'ai demandé àlafemme qui prendsoin de mafillejusqu'à ce que jepeux accepté, maisà la condition queje vous envoietous les mois pourseptfrancsCosette.J'ai trouvé un emploidans sonusine, , mais quand ils ontdécouvert que j'avaisune fille illégitimeme faire virer. J'ai un autretravail en tant quefemme au foyer etme payaitbien, maisalors commencé àme demanderplus d'argentpour ma fille etj'ai commencé àtomber malade.J'étais désespéréeet j'ai dûaller àaimer tous les hommescommeFelixaimémais jeme faisde plus en plusmalet je ne saispasce qu'est la maladieque j'ai. (Anos atrás, eu era uma jovem apaixonada. O seu nome era Félix Tholomyès e ele era um jovem estudante em Paris. Eu me entreguei e o amei tanto quanto uma mulher ao seu marido mas então veio a caminho a minha pequena Cosette. Quando Félix descobriu me abandonou deixando-me sozinha sem maneiras de sustentar a nossa bebé. Depois de a trazer ao mundo voltei para aqui, minha terra natal, na esperança de arranjar trabalho mas a dura viagem forçou-me a parar na pequena vila de Montfermeil onde vi uma mulher a brincar com as suas pequenas filhas. Tanto amor, carinho. Era assim que eu queria que a minha pequena Cosette cresce-se então pedi a mulher para que cuida-se da minha menina até que eu pode-se vir busca-la. Ela aceitou mas com a condição de eu lhe mandar todos os meses sete francos para a Cosette. Arranjei trabalho na sua fabrica, senhor Madeleine, mas quando descobriram que eu tinha uma filha ilegítima despediram-me. Arranjei outro trabalho como dona de casa e pagavam-me bem mas então começaram a pedir-me ainda mais dinheiro para a minha filha e eu comecei a ficar doente. Fiquei desesperada por isso tive de passar amar todos os homens como amei o Félix mas ando a ficar cada vez pior e não sei que doença tenho.)

"Valjean" olhou melhor para a rapariga que tentava chorar e ficou pena dela. De repente ela começou a tossir.

- Viens, je t'emmène à ma paroisse. (Anda, vou levar-te para a minha enfermaria.) – disse "Valjean" pegando "Fantine" por um braço e apoiando-a nele.

- Merci. (Obrigada) – agradeceu a jovem loira enquanto saiam da sala.

Pouco depois a Madame começou a bater palmas e aos poucos a turma foi-se juntando a professora. Mal ouviram os aplausos, Erica, Benny e Rory voltaram a entrar na sala e fizeram uma vénia para agradecer.

- Eles adoram-me. – pensou Erica enquanto olhava para a turma a aplaudir – Merci. Merci beaucoup. (Obrigada. Muito obrigada.)

- Très bien. Incroyable. (Muito Bem. Incrível.) – elogiou a Madame levantando-se – O vosso francês é très bon(muito bom). Você, fille Jones, esqueceu-se de uma fala mas não faz mal. Podem ir trocar de roupa. – pediu a professora com um sorriso.

Benny e Rory saíram da sala bem-dispostos por estarem mais perto das 3 semanas sem trabalhos enquanto Erica continha-se para não atacar a Madame Claudette por a ter humilhado. Porque que ela tinha de falar do erro dela? Ela iria cortar a cabeça de Benny por a ter distraído.

- Ok, garçon Morgan e filles Stone e Fox. C'est à votre tour. (É a vossa vez.) – disse a Madame tirando mais 3 embrulhos.

Ethan, Sarah e Kelly pegaram nos embrulhos e saíram da sala. Pouco depois Ethan e Sarah voltaram disfarçados. Ethan usava um fato castanho com uma camisola branca por baixo e uns sapatos castanhos. Sarah usava uma blusa branca amarrotada que não lhe cobria os ombros, uma longa saia preta que lhe chegava aos tornozelos, estava descalça e parecia que não dormia a dias (A/N: Ela é uma vampira é normal que não durma).

- Parfait. (Perfeito.) Mas onde está a fille Stone? – perguntou a Madame preocupada.

- Não sei. – respondeu o vidente encolhendo os ombros.

O som da porta a ser novamente aberta chamou a atenção da turma. Eram Erica, Benny e Rory.

- Onde está a Kelly? – perguntou Ethan que começava a ficar preocupado.

- Ela ainda se está a vestir. – explicou Erica enquanto entregava os disfarces a Madame Claudette.

Então a porta abriu-se novamente. Os 5 adolescentes sobrenaturais e a professora viraram-se para verem Kelly… desculpem, para verem "Cosette" . Ela usava um longo vestido de um castanho muito claro simples com mangas que lhe cobriam completamente os braços, uns sapatos castanho escuros e uma fita bege que se confundia com o cabelo. (A/N: Desenho de Émile Bayard a cinzento) Ethan, Benny e Rory ficaram de boca aberta. Ela estava linda!

- Désolé pour le retard. (Desculpem a demora.) – desculpou-se Kelly andando em direção da Madame.

- Pas de problème. (Não há problema.) – disse a Madame pronta para assistir a outra cena do livro. E era a sua preferida.

A Madame deu outros três também marcados a Ethan, Sarah e Kelly e pediu que abrissem na página marcada. Kelly ficou aterrorizada quando viu qual era a cena que iam fazer. Tudo estava a ir de mau para pior. Ela virou-se para Sarah e para Ethan. O vidente também parecia assustado mas a vampira parecia calma. Que mal tinha aquela cena? Sarah começou a ler um pouco mais do capítulo e aos poucos o seu rosto tranquilo passou para um rosto desesperado. A morena virou-se para o vidente e para a rapariga que ainda se tinham o mesmo olhar.

- Pour vos sièges. (Aos vossos lugares, por favor.) – pediu a Madame enquanto se encostava a parede.

Benny, Erica e Rory sentaram-se nos seus lugares enquanto Kelly ia para o meio do "palco", Ethan se escondia por de trás de um armário e Sarah se escondia a frente da secretária (está escondida para o Ethan e para a Kelly).

- Et commencer. (E comecem). – ordenou a Madame.

"Cosette" começa a andar distraída com os seus pensamentos até que há um barulho.

- Qui est là? (Quem está aí?) – perguntou a rapariga de cabelos beges tentando ver se estava alguém ao pé dela mas não viu ninguém. Então o barulho repete-se – Si quelqu'uniciestau delà de moi, s'il vous plaît, à paraître. (Se está aqui alguém para além de mim, que por favor, apareça.)

Então "Marius" saiu do seu esconderijo com um sorriso calmo. "Cosette" recuou. Quem era aquele homem? Porque que a seguia? Então algo chamou a atenção da jovem rapariga. Um belo par de olhos castanhos. Eram lhe tão familiares mas donde é que ela os tinha visto? Então lembrou-se. Uma risada alegre escapou dos lábios em flor de "Cosette".

- Doncvoussiègesyeux quimesuivaientégalementdans le jardin duLuxembourget maintenantici, dans le jardinde ma maison. Pourquoi devrais-jeautant de votreattention?(Então sedes vós os olhos que me seguiam também no jardim de Luxemburgo e agora aqui, no jardim da minha casa. Porque devo eu tanta da sua atenção?) – perguntou a jovem começando a ficar mais a calma com a presença do rapaz.

- Je viens ici,belle jeune fille,tous les soirsavec un seul but. Rendez-voussi ce n'est de foisje l'ai faitmaintenant enfinvous venezde parler et devous avouermon cœur.(Venho aqui, formosa donzela, todas as noites com um só propósito. Ver-vos nem que seja só por uns poucos minutos. Tantas vezes o fiz que agora finalmente vos venho falar e confessar-vos o meu coração.) – "Marius" parou de falar. Como é que ele iria lhe dizer? E ela não sentisse o mesmo? Mas não havia tempo para cobardices. Já tinha arranjado coragem para falar com ela agora era altura de se confessar – 'Llvous donner l'amourla première foisque je t'ai vu. Ce jour-làje viens depromenésquià travers les jardinsjusqu'à ce que jet'ai vu parlerà ton père. Deslà, jevois que vousavez été, de loin, toujoursen essayant de trouverle courage de parlerde vousmaisvous avez commencéàallermoins souventau jardinalorsque vous suivez,vousetvotrepère,pour voir oùvous avez vécu. Jevous essayédemon esprit, maisne pouvais vous aimedepuisle premier jour. (Vos amo dês da primeira vez que vos vi. Naquele dia quem eu só passeava pelos jardins até que vos vi a falar com vosso pai. Dês daí, eu vós venho ver de longe tentando sempre arranjar coragem para vos falar mas então vós começares a ir menos vezes ao jardim então vós segui, a si e ao seu pai, para ver onde vivíeis. Tentei vós tirar da minha mente mas não conseguia. Vos amo dês do primeiro dia.) – confessou o estudante ando em direção da rapariga de cabelos beges.

"Cosette" ficou branca. Sentia-se quase a desmaiar. Ele a amava! Ela estava entre a maior alegria e a maior tristeza. Seu "pai" tinha lhe dito que muitas jovens eram enganadas por estudantes e que depois eram abandonadas só pela piada. Mas Marius parecia diferente. Parecia honesto e bom. Que nunca a iria magoar. Ela confiava nele.

- Je t'aime aussi. (Eu também te amo.) – murmurou a doce donzela timidamente.

"Marius" sorriu. Ele era correspondido! Ele pegou no queixo de Cosette fazendo-a olhar para ele. Um pequeno sorriso apareceu no rosto da jovem rapariga. Então os rostos começaram a aproximarem-se e aproximarem-se. Eles tinham-se esquecido onde estavam e também não queriam saber. Os lábios estavam a poucos centímetros de distância até que… Kelly conseguiu ver Sarah. Ela estava desolada. Tinha os olhos carregados de lágrimas que quase estavam a cair mas que tentavam esconder o olhar de triste que tinham. Kelly recuou deixando o vidente confuso.

- Je tiens à vous revoir. (Eu gostava de te ver outra vez.) – disse "Cosette" enquanto se afastava de "Marius".

- Moi aussi. Demain? Au même endroit,au même moment? (Eu também. Amanhã? No mesmo local à mesma hora?)

- Oui. (Sim.) – respondeu "Cosette" enquanto saía da sala.

"Marius" suspirou feliz. Ele iria vê-la outra vez! E talvez outra vez. E outra vez… Ele pensava que iria rebentar de felicidade. (A/N: Atenção: A personagem é que está feliz. O Ethan está é um pouco confuso.) O "estudante" virou-se para a janela.

- L'amour estun pouvoir mystérieux. Maintenant, vous pouvezrattraperavecla bonne personne oula bonne personne, mais je ...L'amourm'a donnéde son jardinà saplus bellerose, et peu importe combien d'épines je doismepousserparce que je vaisobtenircette magnifiquefleur. (O amor é um poder misterioso. Ora pode apanhar com a pessoa certa ou com a pessoa errada mas eu… O amor deu-me do seu jardim a sua mais bela rosa e não importa em quantos espinhos eu tenho de me picar pois irei consegui essa magnifica flor.) – disse "Marius" tentando demonstrar o amor que sentia por "Cosette".

O "estudante" dirigiu-se para a porta e saiu. Poucos segundos depois, "Éponine" saiu do seu esconderijo e olhou como se estivesse a ver se ainda estava lá alguém. Depois suspirou.

- Épines.C'est ce quevous dites. Que peu importecombien depiqûresd'épinesqui obtiendraientvotrebellerosemaisvous avez déjàpensardesqueRose n'est pasle seul quivousaime?L'amour estuneépée à double tranchant. On peutmettrece grandbonheur, maisl'autre peutvous apporterla plus grande douleurqui existe dans cemonde. Je le que jeme sensen ce , unsimpleherbedu nid, je t'aime trop. (Espinhos. Foi o que vós disserdes. Que não importava em quantos espinhos se pica-se que iria conseguir a sua bela rosa mas vós já pensardes que essa rosa não é a única que vos ama? O amor é uma espada de dois gumes. Um pode lhe trazer essa grande felicidade mas o outro pode-lhe trazer a maior dor que existe neste mundo. Eu sei. Porque estou a sentir isso neste momento. Pois eu, uma mera erva da ninha, também vos amo.) – disse "Éponine" que tinha visto tudo.

Houve um momento de silêncio. Nem palmas, nem facilitações. Nada. Sarah virou-se para a Madame. Ela estava a chorar! Mas porque que ela estava a chorar? Eles tinham sido assim tão maus. Kelly e Ethan entraram na sala e viraram-se para a Madame e depois para Sarah que suspirou.

- Oh, c'était ... c'était ...magnifique. (Oh, foi… foi… magnífico.) – disse a Madame enquanto limpava as lágrimas com um lenço.

Ethan, Sarah e Kelly inter-olharam-se. Se eles tinham sido bons porque que a madame estava a chorar? Então a Madame pediu para irem trocar de roupa e pouco depois os três adolescentes voltaram com os embrulhos nas mãos e entregaram-nos a professora que ainda tinha as bocejas molhadas por causa das lágrimas. Depois de ter os disfarces nas mãos, a Madame pediu que eles se sentassem. Quando se sentaram, Ethan e Kelly olharam para Benny que encolheu os ombros. Sarah, por sua vez, nem sequer olhou para Erica mas sim para Kelly. Porque que ela não beijou o Ethan? Será que eles são mesmo só amigos?

- Muito bem, ma chère. (meus queridos) – disse Madame Claudette chamando atenção da turma – Tivemos duas muito boas representações. Especialmente, a do garçon Morgan e das filles Stone e Fox. Foram magnifique. (magníficos) E desculpem pelas lágrimas é que aquela era a minha cena preferida do livro. – explicou a professora tentando não deixar cair mais nenhuma lágrima – Mas como foram todos fantastics (fantásticos) em vez de 3 semanas sem trabalhos vão ser 4 semanas!

Todos os alunos começaram a festejar. 4 semanas sem trabalhos! Era o melhor dia de escola de sempre! Então a campainha tocou. Os alunos apressaram-se a saírem da sala menos os 5 adolescentes sobrenaturais e a sua amiga. Ainda havia tempo (especialmente quando um deles o podia parar).

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado e por favor comentem.


	4. Uma Grande Descoberta

Desculpem a demora mas os meus primos deram cabo de mim mas aqui está ele.  
Espero que gostem.

* * *

**Não posso A Minha Babysitter é um Vampiro**

* * *

Uma Grande Descoberta

Os 6 adolescentes andavam pelos corredores desertos da escola. Já era o final do dia e já tinha dado o último toque por isso os outros alunos já foram para casa. Estavam todos alegres menos as duas vampiras.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Flashback . on . Pov. Sarah. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tinha vontade de desistir. 5 aulas e todas a mesma coisa. A Kelly ficava ao lado do Ethan. Até o coitado Benny só consegui estar ao lado dele em 3 aulas. Via-me obrigada a ficar sempre ao lado de Erica ou atrás dele ou a frente dele. Eu podia ouvi-los a cochicharem um com o outro e a rirem enquanto os professores estavam de costas. Aquilo doía-me. Nos tempos livres eles andavam sempre juntos mas o pior foi num deles.

Era o último tempo livre antes do almoço, eu tentei ir falar com Kelly. Ela estava no cacifo dela a arrumar as coisas dela. Queria pedir-lhe desculpa por causa daquele acidente da mão mas quando ela fechou a porta do cacifo, Ethan apareceu por detrás dela. Fiquei parada a olhar para eles. Estavam apenas a falar mas depois aconteceu uma coisa que me deu vontade de morrer. De me atirar de um precipício que no fundo estavam milhares de estacas de madeira cobertas de água benta e alho e deixar essas malditas substâncias queimar a minha pele. Kelly deu um beijo na boceja dele, Ethan pôs o braço em volta dos ombros dela e foram embora sem sequer terem notado a minha presença. Foi uma tortura para mim. Porquê que ele a tratava assim e não a mim.

O almoço também não foi muito bom para mim. Kelly tinha sido apanhada pelo professor de Química a tentar falar com Benny. Então Ethan sentou-se numa das mesas do refeitório com dois tabuleiros. Á início não percebi e decidi ir para ao pé dele mas mal comecei a andar, a Kelly apareceu e sentou-se outra vez ao lado de Ethan. Pelo que parecia o segundo tabuleiro era para ela. Voltei para ao lado de Erica que parecia que estava presto a atacar alguém. Segundos depois, Ethan chamou-nos para irmos almoçar com ele, a Kelly, o Benny e o Rory. Doeu-me, se bem que não foi pior do que o tempo livre. Tive de ver a Kelly e o Ethan praticamente a "namoriscarem" um com o outro. Ou ele falava e ela se ria ou ela falava e ele ria ou ela punha uma madeixa solta atrás da orelha ou ele passar a mão pelo cabelo. Podia ver que outros rapazes a ficarem com ciúmes de Ethan ser tão chegado a Kelly. Eu não sabia porque mas Benny também a conhecia por isso devia ser amiga deles antes de eu, a Erica e a te mesmo o Rory os conhecermos. Mesmo assim, foi a refeição mais longa da minha vida. Mesmo que não tenha comido nada.

O resto do dia foi mais simpático para mim visto que Kelly pedia aos professores para eu ficar ao lado dela e de Ethan. A verdade é que ela não era assim tão má pessoa mas isso não quer dizer que eu vou deixa-la ficar com o Ethan.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Flashback . off . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Flashback . on . Pov. Erica. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Estou farta daquela rapariga. 5 aulas e todas a mesma coisa. Todos os rapazes, até os "nerds", estavam a olhar para Kelly em vez de mim! Como é que ela não podia ver que tinha todos os rapazes da sala a babarem-se por ela? Durante as aulas eu podia ver que toda a equipa de futebol americano estava a olhar para a Sirenia **(A/N: Este é o nome "carinhoso" de Erica para Kelly. Agora, ela pode ser uma ou não? ;))** que estava a falar com o "nerd" da Sarah. Coitada, estar a ver o "seu" vidente a conversar com aquela… aquela… raios me partam. Será que ela não tem defeitos? Só espero que o Benny não caía de amores por ela como todos os outros. Esperem! O que eu tenho a ver com vida amorosa daquele totó. Nada. Niqueles.

Bem, voltando a mim, as aulas não foram boas (também nunca são) mas os tempos livres foram ainda piores. Tinha me perdido da Sarah por isso andei por aí a ver se encontra algo para dar ao dente. Equipa de voleibol? Não. De futebol americano? Não. De basquete? Ting! Ting! Temos um vencedor. O prémio? O meu almoço. Andei até ao capitão. Um tipo alto, de cabelo comprido escuro, olhos cinzentos. Tentei seduzi-lo mas sempre que tentava os meus "truques", ele falava da Sirenia. Por todas as malas de marca! Será que todos os rapazes têm um fraquinho por ela em vez de mim?! Falando do Diabo de olhos azuis. Ela passou por mim e pelos "rapazes desportivos" com o "nerd" do Ethan ao lado. Notei que ele tinha o pequeno braço franzino a volta dos ombros dela. Será que a Sarah viu isto? Espero que não porque se sim aquilo pode dizer muita coisa.

O pior de todo foi o almoço. Ela tinha sido retida pelo stor de Química porque ele a viu a tentar conversar com o totó do feiticeiro. O "nerd" do vidente sentou-se numa mesa mas eu não me importei. Estava mais ocupada a tentar ouvir a conversa dos rapazes populares mas eram a mesma coisa que os outros. _Como é que eu vou chamar a atenção da Stone? Será que se eu fingir que salvo um gato de uma árvore ela vai reparar em mim?_ Estava a ferver de raiva. O quê que aquela rapariga tinha de especial? Então a voz do "nerd" da Sarah tirou-me dos meus pensamentos. Passei o almoço todo a olhar de morte para Kelly desejando deixa-la sem pinga de sangue. Ela ali a "namorar" com o totó vidente "ignorando" todos os rapazes fixes. Também notei que o totó feiticeiro estava a olhar "discretamente" para eles. O quê que ele estava a fazer?

No resto da tarde foi petiscar mas, infelizmente, voltei a tempo da última aula.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Flashback . off . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A luz do Sol chamou a atenção das duas vampiras. Eles já estavam fora do edifício da escola. Kelly e Ethan foram em direção do parque de estacionamento. Sarah, Benny, Erica e Rory foram atrás deles.

- Bem, menos um dia de aulas, não é? – perguntou Kelly para 5 adolescentes sobrenaturais.

- Sim e só temos 2 exercícios de História e uma ficha de Inglês. Podia ser pior. – disse Benny andado lado a lado com Ethan e Kelly.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Flashback . on . Pov. Benny . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Estive todo a dia atento em relação aqueles dois. Qualquer movimento podia ser uma pista na minha "investigação". Durante as aula tentei ficar o mais perto possível de Ethan. Não só porque queria compensar o tempo perdido dos últimos 2 anos mas também para ficar atento a Kelly. Enquanto os professores falavam, Ethan sussurrava coisas ao ouvido de Kelly fazendo-a rir. _Prova 1 – Ela risse das piadas dele._

No tempo livre, escondi-me num cacifo e esperei que Kelly passa-se. Quando passou, ela limitou-se a arrumar os cadernos então aparece Ethan. Eles ficaram apenas por falar mas quando foram embora, o meu melhor amigo pós o braço em volta de Kelly. _Prova 2 – Gestos – Por o braço envolta dos ombros._

Por fim, no almoço, eu, o feiticeiro "detetive" limitei-me a seguir a minha rotina com um pouco de remorsos. Por minha causa, Kelly estava a ter um sermão do professor de Química, por isso não a vi a sair da sala. Fiquei a ver se encontrava Ethan mas ele estava na fila para a comida. Então encontrei Rory que parecia que tinha acabado de tinha acabado de comer. Estivemos a conversar sobre o dia de aulas até que vimos Kelly que sentou com Ethan e ficou com um outro tabuleiro que ele também tinha comprado. _Prova 3 – Ele paga-lhe o almoço._ Logo Ethan perguntou se queria-mos almoçar com eles e pouco depois perguntou a Sarah e Erica a mesma coisa.

Continuei atento aos meus dois melhores amigos e a apontar todas as provas num pequeno caderno.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Flashback . off . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- Lá está ela. – disse Kelly tirando Benny dos seus pensamentos e chamando a atenção dos três vampiros.

A rapariga de cabelos beges foi para ao lado de uma mota que estava estacionada. Era prateada e azul clara, tinha o desenho dum Anjo e uma palavra gravada azul-escuro. _Angélica._ Kelly fez um rabo-de-cavalo e pegou num dos dois capacetes. A rapariga virou-se para ver os recém-chegados e deixou escapar uma risada. Ethan olhou para os seus amigos com um sorriso e estalou os dedos á frente acordando os adolescentes sobrenaturais.

- Uau, Ethan! Não sabia que tinhas uma mota. – gritou Rory olhando para o vidente.

- Não é dele. É minha. – corrigiu Kelly subindo para cima da mota – Os meus tios compraram-ma quando fiz 16 anos e já tinha a carta de mota, por isso, aqui está ela.

- O sovina do teu tio comprou-te uma mota e deixou-te tirar a carta com menos de 18?! – gritou o feiticeiro cheio de espanto - As coisas mudam mesmo.

- Sim, podem sempre mudar. – disse Kelly olhando discretamente para Ethan.

- Ela trá-la todos os dias para a escola dês que a recebeu. – disse o vidente ainda sorrindo.

- Tem calma que o teu presente foi o meu favorito. – disse a rapariga de cabelos beges com um sorriso amável.

Sarah olhou para Ethan e para Kelly. O que era esse tal presente? Como era? O quê que fazia? Ethan sentiu um arrepio que se espalhou pelo corpo e olhou para Sarah. Ela parecia zangada. Mas porque? Ele não fez nada de mal. Pelo menos, não se lembrava de ter feito algo de mal. Ele sabia que não esteve muito tempo com ela mas ele não podia deixar Kelly sozinha. Quando ela voltou a Whitechapel tinha sempre todos os rapazes atrás dela mas ela nem lhes ligava. O único rapaz com quem ela falava era com Ethan e ele não podia negar que era bom ter a atenção dela. Quando a Sarah e outros foram embora, Kelly foi o seu único amigo. Esteve sempre com ele visto que os da equipa de futebol continuava a implicar com ele e ela nunca o deixou para trás, mesmo quando as raparigas da claque começaram a dizer mentiras sobre ele. Ela era a sua melhor amiga e não ia deixar que alguém a tira-se dele. Um objeto voador bateu na cara de Ethan trazendo-o de novo para a realidade. O vidente apercebeu-se de que tinha algo nas mãos e olhou para as mãos. Era um capacete.

- É melhor despacharmo-nos se não a tua mãe vai matar-nos. – disse Kelly fazendo Ethan e os outros olharem para ela.

- Desculpa-la mas porquê que ele vai contigo? E para onde é que vão? – perguntou Sarah tentando manter as pressas para dentro.

- Nós os dois vivemos lado a lado e como de qualquer maneira eu vou pelo mesmo caminho não há problema para mim leva-lo comigo. – explicou a rapariga de cabelos beges ligando o motor da mota.

- Mas sabes, Kelly. Hoje não precisas de te incomodar comigo. Eu gostava de falar com o Benny, a Sarah, o Rory e até mesmo com a Erica para… tu sabes… por a conversa em dia. – disse Ethan tentando não ser indelicado com a amiga.

Sarah sorriu. Ethan estava a dar uma tampa a Kelly. Isso queria dizer que eles os dois não estão juntos. Certo? É que se eles estavam juntos, ele só tinha razões para ficar com ela. Claro que todos iriam compreender (menos Sarah, claro). Kelly olhou confusa para o vidente. Não era de Ethan deixa-la sozinha nem mesmo com a mota dela. Normalmente, ele começava a implora-lhe que ela o deixa-se guiar ou que ele fica-se com o capacete de Kelly porque o outro era demasiado "feminino" para ele ou até mesmo que ela pára-se no parque antes de irem para casa para ele não ter de atorar Jane. Então porque que hoje ele não queria ir com ela? O vidente passou a mão pelo cabelo. A verdade é que ele tinha vontade de ir com Kelly mas também queria entender porquê que Sarah estava zangada. Ele olhou para a vampira morena. Ela parecia feliz por ele não ir com Kelly. Seria por isso que Sarah estava zangada? Por causa de Kelly? Porque? Ele próprio achavas bastante parecidas. Não fisicamente, claro. Mas em personalidade. Ambas eram fortes, corajosas e indomáveis mas ambas também eram muito teimosas, que quando metiam uma coisa na cabeça ninguém a conseguia tirar. A rapariga de cabelos beges olhou para Ethan e depois para Sarah que deixou de sorrir e olhou para baixo envergonhada. Kelly suspirou mas depois sorriu.

- _Já entendi. _– pensou Kelly enquanto ponha o capacete - Tudo bem. Eu não me importo. Bem, alguém quer ir comigo?

- Eu vou! – disse Rory com um grande sorriso levantando o braço direito.

Ethan olhou para o vampiro loiro com ódio. Porquê que ele quis tanto ir com Kelly? E porquê que ele foi o primeiro? Quer dizer se fosse Benny ainda entendia porque ele, o Benny e a Kelly eram os melhores amigos, os Inseparáveis, os Três Mosqueteiros (sem o quarto, o D'Artagnan, claro.). Faziam tudo juntos e conheciam-se ambos melhores que outra pessoa no mundo, tirando que Ethan era um vidente e que o Benny era um feiticeiro. Mesmo assim percebia que eles quisessem pôr a conversa em dia. A Erica até podia ir mas ela ainda não deve saber tudo sobre Kelly. Porque se soubesse já estaria sentada na mota. A Sarah podia ser para a conhecer melhor. Mas Rory… vá lá. Não passa de um vampiro tonto que só faz asneiras. O Ethan tinha contado a Kelly tudo o que ela **precisava** de saber sobre os seus amigos. Nem mais nem menos. Ela não ia deixar o Rory ir com ela. Pois não? Quer dizer ele podia estragar-lhe a mota com as suas "brincadeiras" ou pior. Ela não ia. Pois não?

- Ok! Pega no capacete do Ethan e sobe. Basta dizer-me onde vives que eu levo-te lá. Conheço esta cidade como a palma da minha mão. – disse Kelly enquanto ponha uma luva azul e castanha na mão aleijada.

O vidente olhou incrédulo para a rapariga de cabelos beges. Ela não disse o que ele pensou que tinha ouvido, pois não? As suas dúvidas logo desapareceram quando viu o vampiro loiro a tira-lhe o capacete e ir para ao pé de Kelly. Ethan conseguia ver o sorriso travesso de Rory. Qual era o plano dele. Será que ele ia usa-la para fazer ciúmes a Erica? Ou pela simples brincadeira? Mas se ele estava a pensar em transformar Kelly em alguma refeição, bem pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva. Ele não ia deixar que nenhum vampiro ou múmia ou fantasma ou qualquer outra criatura maligna lhe fizesse algum mal. Ela esteve com ele quando esteve sozinho. Foi sempre o seu ombro de apoio. Foi sempre uma boa ouvinte. Foi a sua primeira amiga. Ela protegeu-o agora era a sua vez. A 2 anos que nada de anormal acontece em Whitechapel mas se esses problemas voltassem, Kelly e toda a cidade iria precisar de proteção e só eles é que o podiam fazer. Um vidente, uma feiticeiro, duas vampiras e um vampiro que iria ficar sem dentes se ele fizesse alguma coisa a Kelly. Espera, isto são ciúmes? Ciúmes do Rory? Não. Impossível. Ciúmes do rapaz que ainda faz mais asneiras que o Benny. Que conseguiu inundar a cafetaria toda de leite com chocolate. Não mas…

- Sabes, pensando melhor. Posso conversar com eles amanhã e se não estar em casa daqui a nada, a minha mãe mata-me. – disse o vidente tirando o capacete das mãos de Rory.

- Então sobe. – respondeu a rapariga de cabelos compridos.

Ethan empurrou levemente o vampiro e sentou-se atrás de Kelly. Sarah desviou o olhar. Ela percebeu. Ethan ficou com ciúmes por Kelly ir com outro rapaz que não ele. Ela sabia que ele era muito protetor quando era preciso mas agora não é dessas alturas. "…. Posso conversar com eles amanhã…" Ele tinha dito que teve muitas saudades dela mas em vez de falar com ela para matar essas tais "saudades" ele prefere ir agarradinho aquele frasco de sangue ambulante. Também o que ela tem de especial é apenas bonita, inteligente, engraçada… Ok, está percebido mas isso também não quer dizer nada. Se eles andam, se é que andam, o Ethan teria lhes dito, certo? O som do motor da mota de Kelly trouxe Sarah de volta a realidade.

- Kelly, será que desta vez posso guiar? – perguntou Ethan já com o capacete posto.

- Só porque têm a carta de carro, Ethan, não quer dizer que possas conduzir uma mota. – explicou Kelly pela milionésima vez – Segura-te bem.

O vidente concordou enquanto ponha os braços envolta da cintura da rapariga mas com cuidado para os outros não verem. No segundo seguinte já estavam os dois a grande velocidade a caminho da casa de Ethan deixando apenas um rasto de pó para trás.

- Uau. Ela mudou mesmo. Mal consigo acreditar que aquela é a rapariga que eu conheci quando andava na primaria. – disse Benny enquanto tirava terra da roupa.

- É espantoso que uma rapariga como ela ainda está solteira. Eu no lugar do Ethan aproveitava que ela está sozinha para…

Erica tapou a boca de Rory antes que ele continuasse a revelar o seu "plano". Ele esqueceu-se que Sarah estava mesmo atrás dele. Os três adolescentes viraram-se para a vampira morena. Parecia que iria explodir a qualquer momento. Tinha os punhos cerrados, as presas a entrar e a sair, os olhos sempre a mudar de cor. Benny e Rory esconderam-se atrás dum carro enquanto Erica foi para ao pé da sua melhor amiga. Ela suspirou. Rory tinha acabado de fazer uma grande asneira. Já era mau que o Ethan os ter tocado por Kelly e agora isto. Erica pós a mão no ombro de Sarah chamando a sua atenção. Os olhos dela pararam de mudar ficando nos castanhos e com as pressas recolhidas.

- Está tudo bem. Ouviste-o. Ele tinha de ir por causa da…

- Se tu dizes que é por causa da mãe dele, eu juro que te arranco a cabeça e atiro-a aos lobos. – ameaçou Sarah com as pressas para fora.

- _Ok! Palavras mal escolhidas. Entendi. _– pensou Erica enquanto recuava até o carro onde estavam o Benny e o Rory.

- Calma, Sarah. – disse Benny saindo do seu esconderijo – Olha, que tal daqui à pouco todos nós irmos a casa do Ethan?

- Por mim tudo bem. Quero ver que jogos novos tem o Ethan. – disse Rory pondo-se ao lado do feiticeiro.

- Eu não tenho mais nada para fazer por isso… é melhor do que nada.

- Muito bem. Então eu, o Rory e a Erica vamos lá. É tua última oportunidade Sarah. Vens ou não? – perguntou Benny quando de repente uma corrente de ar passou por ele.

- Vocês andam ou não? – perguntou Sarah à 10 metros de distância.

_Entretanto à caminho da Casa de Ethan._

A estrada estava deserta. Só se viam alguns carros estacionados perto das suas casas e algumas pessoas que conversavam umas com as outras. As casas estavam a ser pintadas de novo talvez para manter aquele ar de juventude ou só mesmo para ficar bonita. Os jardim tratados e cheios de plantas verdes e vistosas. Por vezes viesse passar um cão pelo jardim de uma das casas. Que perseguia um gato vadio ou a ladrar para o carteiro. Os pássaros voavam de árvore em árvore como se estivessem a procura daquela que seria a sua casa. E o vento fraco da primavera soprava pela rua batendo no corpo dos dois adolescentes. Ethan e Kelly iam em direção a casa do vidente. Não devia demorar muito para lá chegar. Enquanto isso os dois adolescentes conversavam sobre o que tinha acontecido nos últimos 2 anos e quando eles e Benny andavam na primaria.

- E quando ele encheu um balde com super-cola e pós-a em cima da porta da sala de aula para o… qual era o nome dele? – perguntou Ethan começando a contar outras das partidas de Benny.

- Eddie. Eddie Gibson. **(A/N: Desculpem não sou boa com nomes.)**

- Sim. E no final ele acabou…

- Por se apanhar a si próprio. – disseram os dois em uníssom por entre as gargalhadas.

- É bom ter aquele tontinho de volta. – disse Kelly depois de recuperar o folgo.

- Sim e a Sarah, a Erica e o Rory também. Vais ver que eles são bastante fixes. – então Ethan lembrou-se o que aconteceu naquela manhã – Hei, Kelly! A mão ainda te dói?

Kelly suspirou. Tal como Sarah, ela achava que Ethan era um pouco protetor de mais quando era preciso mas dês que ela voltou ele ficou ainda mais protetor. Não que não gosta-se da atenção toda mas…

- Eu estou bem, Ethan. Não tens com o que te preocupar. Eu posso cuidar de mim mesma. Já não sou a menina tímida e assustada que era antes.

- Eu sei apenas sinto que a culpa é minha. – desculpou-se o vidente enquanto encostava a cabeça as costas de Kelly – É que vocês as duas são muito parecidas e eu pensei que vocês se iam dar bem, mal se conhecessem.

Kelly ficou calada. Não que ela não gosta-se de Sarah parecia-lhe uma rapariga estornaria apenas Ethan não para de falar dela. Sobre como ela era simpática, boa amiga e uma ótima babysitter, claro. Mas Kelly estava a desconfiar daqueles elogios todos. Bem, só havia uma forma de saber.

- Ethan…

- Oh, que bom. Vocês chegaram. – gritou a Sra. Morgan saindo pela porta da casa.

Kelly travou a mota. Eles já tinham chegado. Bem, fica para outra altura. Ethan saiu da mota e tirou o capacete. A Sra. Morgan foi logo dar um abraço ao seu filho mais velho. Ela não tinha mudado muito nestes últimos anos, só mais uma ou duas rugas ou mais alguns cabelos brancos. Nada de mais. Pouco depois apareceu o Sr. Morgan.

- Ethan, já chegas-te. Hoje demoraste mais. Espero que tenhas uma boa desculpa.

- Oh, deixa o rapaz em paz, Ross. - disse Samantha dando uma tapadinha no estômago do marido.

Ele também não tinha mudado. Só se calhar dois ou três quilinhos a mais mas nada mais. Na verdade ele e Ethan estavam a ficar um pouco mais parecidos um com o outro **(A/N: Fisicamente. Tenham calma. Não é motivo para alarme.)**. Ethan tinha crescido um pouco e também notava-se que tinha passado mais algum tempo no ginásio. Kelly corou quando viu o par de olhos castanhos a tentar encontrar os seus azuis-claros. Não ia cair naquele truque outra vez.

- Bem, eu tenho de ir. – apressou-se a disser a rapariga de cabelos beges ligando a mota novamente – Adeus, Sr. e Sra. Morgan. Adeus, Ethan. – e foi-se embora.

- Isto foi estranho. – disse Ross virando-se para a esposa.

_2 horas depois. Parque de Whitechapel._

Sarah, Erica e Benny estavam a espera de Rory. Atrasado como sempre. Eles tinham combinado encontrarem-se no parque para depois irem todos juntos a casa de Ethan á uma hora atrás mas como sempre o Rory tinha de estragar tudo. Erica e Sarah já estavam a começar a ficar com fome e a vitima mas perto era Benny, por isso, era bom que Rory chega-se depressa. Se não ou teriam ali um cadáver ou outro vampiro principiante.

- Hei, malta. Des… Desculpem o… o atraso. – disse Rory aparecendo de repente atrás de Erica. Parecia que estava a tentar recuperar o folgo.

- Rory por onde é que tu andaste? – perguntou Sarah zangada.

- Yeah, nós estamos a tu espera pelo menos á uma hora. – ralhou Benny tentado não ficar muito perto das duas vampiras famintas.

- Desculpem eu…

- Esperem. – interrompeu Erica enquanto cheirava – Sarah, não te está…

- Sim, cheira-me – disse a vampira morena virando-se para Rory – a sangue.

Rory começou a recuar. Como é que elas sentiram o cheiro. São o que? Super-vampiras? Ele tinha tomado todas as precauções e mesmo assim elas conseguem sentir o cheiro. Erica e Sarah pareciam capazes de lhe arrancar a cabeça só para conseguirem o que querem. A morena parecia conter-se enquanto a loira lambia as pressas. Ok, a Erica ir mesmo arrancar-lhe a cabeça. De repente ele sentiu algo atrás das suas costas. Duro, rugoso. O vampiro loiro olhou para trás. Uma árvore! O que? Lindo, estava encurralado. Atrás dele uma árvore com mais de 6 metros de altura, o máximo que ele consegui saltar era 4,5 metros, e a sua frente uma morena com meio coração partido e uma loira faminta. Se Deus queria ajuda-lo era agora ou nunca.

- Esperem, meninas. – gritou Benny. Rory suspirou. Salvo pelo gongo. Bem, pelo menos assim pensou. - _Arcendum lamia _- então um colar de alho apareceu no pescoço do feiticeiro. Os três vampiros ficaram a olhar para Benny. Este encolheu os ombros – O que foi? Mais vale prevenir do que remediar. Podem continuar.

- Por favor, não me magoes. – pediu Rory desesperado.

Erica usou a sua velocidade vampírica e ficou frente a frente com Rory.

- Vou pensar nisso. – disse ela com os olhos dourados. Erica voltou a cheirar e olhou para o casaco de Rory. Ela abriu revelando dois sacos cheios de sangue O negativo – O negativo. O meu preferido. – disse ela enquanto tirava os dois sacos e dava um a Sarah.

- Então foi pôr isso que tu chegaste atrasado? – perguntou Benny ainda com o colar.

- Hei, eu apenas cruzei-me sem querer com uma carrinha que estava a transportar centenas de sacos daqueles. Apenas tirei três. Bebi um a caminho e esses dói eram para depois.

- Sim e sabias que vinhas ter connosco e não tentas se quer esconde-los? – disse Sarah enquanto bebia o sangue dela.

- Eu trouxe o meu casaco especial.

- O que tem de especial? – perguntou Erica com desdém.

- Os bolsos estão cheios de queijo com alho mas parece que não é suficiente.

- Queijo com alho. A serio?

- Fala o "Mestre Feiticeiro" que está a usar um colar de alho. – contra-atacou Rory.

- Ok, parem rapazes! – entreviu Sarah tentando evitar uma luta – Vamos então para casa de Ethan. E Benny tira esse colar.

Os rapazes obedeceram e andaram atrás das duas raparigas saciadas.

_2 minutos depois. Casa de Ethan._

Ethan estava a ver televisão na sala. A sua irmã mais nova Jane estava no quarto a fazer os trabalhos de casa. Os pais deles estavam a prepararem-se para outra saída e ele e a Jane iam ficar com a sua babysitter. Sim, é verdade. Ele e Jane tinham outra babysitter que não Sarah. Quando ela e os outros tinham ido embora os pais de Ethan começaram a procura de uma nova babysitter mas eram todas muito caras até que ela se voluntariou. Desde então os pais do jovem vidente saiam praticamente toda as noites e ela vinha tomar conta deles. Bem, não deles. De Jane. Mas também não fazia mal. O próprio Ethan gostava desta nova babysitter. Então a campainha tocou.

_- Ela já chegou? Ainda falta 2 horas. –_ pensou Ethan quando foi abrir a porta.

- Olá. – gritou Benny mal viu a cara do seu melhor amigo – Viemos fazer-te uma visita surpresa.

- Claro. Podem entrar. – disse Ethan saindo caminho.

Os quatro adolescentes sobrenaturais entraram na sala e sentaram-se no sofá. Havia muito coisas para por em dia.

_Horas depois._

Os 5 adolescentes estavam sentados no chão em círculo e no meio deles estava uma tigela de batatas fritas. Estavam todos alegres e a rir, até Erica. Eles ficaram a falar sobre o que tinha acontecido naqueles 2 últimos anos. Benny contou ao pormenor o treinamento para feiticeiros. Cada feitiço, cada cara, cada sala, cada quadro e que ainda havia muitas criaturas por descobrir. Sarah, Erica e Rory contaram-lhes os sitos onde foram. Brasil, França, Grécia, Cabo Verde, Moçambique, Rússia, Índia e muitos mais. E Ethan conto-lhes a vida normal que estava a ter.

- Esperem, esperem. Ele caiu em cima de que? – perguntou Ethan entre risos.

- Em cima de Benny. – disseram Sarah e Erica ao mesmo tempo. Elas estavam a contar quando elas e o Rory encontraram Benny durante o caminho de regresso.

Ethan recomeçou a rir enquanto imaginava a cena. Benny e Rory inter-olharam-se.

- Sim e ele deu-me cabo do livro.

- Eu já pedi desculpa, Benny. E também o livro ele ficou melhor do que antes de eu te cair em cima.

- Sim mas aquele livro foi me emprestado pela minha avó e ela disse-me que se eu estraga-se o livro ela ira-me transformar num…

- Num sapo. – disseram todos em uníssom.

Então a campainha tocou novamente enquanto Benny amuou. Ethan congelou.

- Quem será? – perguntou Rory.

- Esperem que horas são?

- São 19:00, o totó feiticeiro. – respondeu Erica mal-humorada.

A campainha voltou a tocar.

- Eu vou lá. – disse Sr. Morgan enquanto corria para a porta tentando nas rasgar o vestido verde com folhos.

- Oiçam, malta. Eu sabia que vós devia ter contado mas…

- Eu sabia. É ela, Ethan. Não é. – contra-atacou Benny.

O som da porta a ser aberta encheu a sala.

- _Estou morto._ – pensou Ethan ficando mais pálido do que a neve.

- Oh! Olá. A horas como sempre. – disse Samantha com um sorriso – Nós voltamos a meia-noite e meu número de telefone está no frigorifico e…

- Senhora Morgan, eu faço isto a quase a 2 anos. Não se precisa de se preocupar com nada. – disse uma voz familiar.

- Ok. Ross anda senão vamos chegar atrasados. – gritou a mãe de Ethan enquanto via o marido a correr – Adeus Ethan. Adeus Jane.

O som da porta fechada ecoo nas paredes da sala. Ouviu-se passos a irem em direção a sala. Então ela entrou. Elegante, de sapatilhas azuis, calças pretas, com um casaco de ganga e uma mala castanha. Tinha pele clara, lábios como flores, olhos azuis-claros mas profundos como o oceano e cabelos claros e sedosos. Era ela a babysitter!

- Olá, Ethan. Eu trouxe uma… surpresa. – disse ela quando viu Sarah, Erica, Benny e Rory ali. – Oh. Olá, malta. Não sabia que vocês vinham cá.

A Babysitter era Kelly!

* * *

Honestamente, vocês sabiam enquanto estavam a ler que a Kelly era a nova Babysitter.

Bem, espero que tenham gostado e comentem


End file.
